Impeccable
by forthright
Summary: AU. Kagome is stunned to learn that she has inherited a sizable fortune, a Japanese estate, and an indentured youkai. She's the unlikely heiress, and Sesshoumaru is the perfect butler. SK. COMPLETE.
1. An Unlikely Heiress

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the typecast one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Note of Explanation:** I have too many stories and too little time, so the last thing I needed was a new idea… but this plucky plot!biddie was such a _cute_ little beggar. Negotiations with the muse-al contingent commenced, and in the end I agreed to tell the tale… but only if the following stipulations were met: 1) the prompts from the Live Journal community 100colors would help provide the inspiration for each chapter, 2) each chapter would be a perfect drabble—**exactly one hundred words**, and 3) nothing could be posted until at least half of the chapters were completed. Since you're reading this, each of these requirements has now been met. Here's hoping that you believe that good things come in small packages!

**A Debt of Gratitude:** Sly thanks to JMaxwell, whose offhand comment about raunchy slave!fics accidentally hatched this oh-so-proper plot. Abundant thanks to the patiently enthusiastic Fenikkusuken, who did her beta thing in tidy batches for this mini-epic.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
****An Unlikely Heiress**

Kagome stared at the envelope that the junior partner of Heihou, Houhum, & Houjou placed in her hands. "There must be some mistake. I've never even _heard_ of Eimi Higurashi-Smythe."

"There's no mistake," the solicitor assured her as she inspected the unusual seal, then broke it. "Mrs. Higurashi-Smythe is… _was_ your father's grandmother's half-sister."

"I… see..." Kagome murmured. "Surely there must be other, _closer_ relations?"

"None that met Mrs. Higurashi-Smythe's particular… requirements."

Kagome cautiously unfolded the rich, cream-colored stationery and scanned the first lines:_ 'So they've found you at last. I knew there must be another priestess in the family…'_

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #27, Cream. Posted on May 5, 2009.


	2. A Family Heirloom

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the overwhelmed one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
****A Family Heirloom**

Kagome had been signing papers for two hours, and to be honest, she'd given up trying to understand what they were all for. "This is the last one," Houjou smiled, pointing towards yet another dotted line. When she'd given the document a final flourish, he whisked it away, adding it to his tidy pile. "And _this_ makes it official," he announced, sliding a jeweler's box towards Kagome. She opened the case and gasped in awe at the jewel within—a luminous, spherical, rose-colored stone. "This necklace has been passed down for twelve generations; you must wear it at all times."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #36, Rose. Posted on May 6, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	3. Arriving in Style

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the childish one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
****Arriving in Style**

The sleek, black limousine slowly wound its way through a dense forest that prevented Kagome from catching any glimpses of her future home. She knew she was acting childishly, with her nose firmly pressed to the window-glass, but she was so excited. "How much further?" she asked… for the third time.

Houjou glanced up from his paperwork and smiled. "Not much longer now, Miss Higurashi. The house is situated on the top of this hill… surrounded on three sides by these woods, but with a spectacular view of the ocean."

They rounded a final bend, and Kagome gasped, "Oh, my!"

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #9, Black. Posted on May 7, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	4. A Stately Estate

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the stunned one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
****A Stately Estate**

The 'house' was a mansion of impressive proportions, and even Kagome's untrained eye could see that the structure was… _eccentric would be a kind word_. "It's very… umm… 'East meets West'?" she ventured.

That would be the influence of Mrs. Higurashi-Smythe's late husband—Lord Percival Smythe," Houjou explained. "They built Stately House together."

"It's beautiful," Kagome quickly added, not wanting to seem ungrateful.

"And it's _yours_," the solicitor smiled, gesturing for her to accompany him.

"It's so _big_!" Kagome murmured as they slowly walked up the fern-lined path towards the front door. "How many people live here?"

"Counting yourself… four."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #76, Fern. Posted on May 8, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	5. A Chilly Reception

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the polite one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 5  
****A Chilly Reception**

Kagome tried not to stare, but what else could she do? The pale figure who opened the door was unlike any person she'd ever seen—golden eyes, silver hair, and strange markings on his face. "Ah! Sesshoumaru, I presume?" inquired Houjou genially. Turning to Kagome, he explained, "Mrs. Higurashi-Smythe depended heavily on Sesshoumaru when it came to managing the estate." Addressing the youkai again, he asked, "She referred to you as her butler, isn't that right?"

"Yes, sir."

"This is Miss Kagome Higurashi, your new mistress," Houjou announced.

Sesshoumaru's near-dismissive glance briefly paused on Kagome's new necklace. "So I see."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #95, Silver. Posted on May 11, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	6. Inheriting a Youkai

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the bonded one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 6  
****Inheriting a Youkai**

"Who _was_ that?" Kagome whispered.

Houjou glanced after the butler, then looked at her with surprise. "Didn't you read the papers I gave you?"

"I tried; they were pretty confusing. Was he…?"

"Youkai," the solicitor helpfully supplied. "Sesshoumaru is actually the reason Mrs. Higurashi-Smythe needed the property to pass to another priestess. Your spiritual powers keep the bond intact."

"Bond?"

"That's right; he's been bound to your family for centuries."

"Is he… dangerous?"

"No!" quickly assured her. "He's sworn to protect and serve you; he's perfectly harmless."

Recalling cat-slit golden eyes, she mumbled, "He didn't look 'perfectly harmless' to me."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #20, Golden. Posted on May 12, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	7. A Warmer Welcome

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the affable one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 7  
****A Warmer Welcome**

Moments after Sesshoumaru excused himself, there was a tap on the sitting room door and a woman entered carrying a tray. "Tea?" she asked warmly. While she laid out an elegant Wedgwood tea set and plates of tiny sandwiches, there was another gentle rap. A man in a dark uniform stepped into the room, hat in hand, and Kagome realized with a start that he'd been their driver.

Catching her eye, the chauffeur grinned affably and bowed. "Welcome, Miss Higurashi. My name is Miroku Houshiyomi, and this is my lovely wife, Sango. It will be our pleasure to serve you."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #22, Wedgwood. Posted on May 13, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	8. Echoing Rooms

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the wistful one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 8  
****Echoing Rooms**

Once Kagome had unpacked her few belongings, she decided to explore. Stately House was a maze of interconnected rooms, and before long, she was completely turned around. Content to wander, she poked her nose into every nook and cranny, finding more evidence of a cultural clash—a mahogany grandfather clock, delicate shoji screens, a billiard parlor, an onsen-style bath. _I guess this is what happens when people from two very different worlds decide to share one life. _The extravagances were offset by the absurdities, giving the mansion an almost homey feel. _All it needs is a family_, Kagome thought wistfully.

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #12, Mahogany. Posted on May 14, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	9. Caged Bird

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who warbles. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 9  
****Caged Bird**

It took Kagome two days to locate the entrance to the glassed-in conservatory she'd glimpsed on they day she'd arrived. Her sense of direction was useless when it came to navigating Stately House's meandering halls, but in the end, all she needed to do was follow her ears. Sweet warbling drew her unerringly towards a sanctuary filled with warmth and light, where bonsai and topiaries shared space. The birdcage was suspended over a potting bench; taking advantage of an upended terra cotta urn, she climbed up so her serenader was at eye level. "And who might you be?" she cooed.

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #96, Author's Choice, Terra Cotta. Posted on May 15, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	10. In the Butler's Pantry

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the lost one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Note of Explanation:** Since maintaining a viable storyline within the confines of 100-word drabbles is a challenge… and because crumb-sized chapters can only satisfy _so much_ of a reader's curiosity… I have decided that every tenth chapter shall expand its boundaries tenfold. Let's call 1000 words a 'perfect oneshot', hmm? Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10  
****In the Butler's Pantry**

Sesshoumaru stood before a long, narrow table, calmly polishing silver. While the kitchen was Sango's particular domain, this enclave off the main kitchen was _his_ territory—the butler's pantry. China sets, tea services, vases, and cutlery were stored in the innumerable cupboards and drawers that lined the walls from floor to ceiling. He'd organized them himself, neatly sorting the collection by kind and by season… and by preference. He was aware of all of his previous mistress's favorite pieces—from tea cozies to chopstick holders. _She was always surprised that I knew, even though it was my __duty__ to know. _Sesshoumaru's hands slowed as his mind lingered in the past.

Miss Eimi had become secretly engaged to Sir Percival just a few weeks before coming into her inheritance, and she'd leaned heavily on Sesshoumaru during the upheaval caused by her announcement that she intended to marry a foreigner. Throughout the months leading up to the wedding, Miss Eimi treated Sesshoumaru as both friend and confidante, and Lord Smythe had taken his existence in stride. It was during the first year of the couple's marriage that plans for Stately House were drawn up.

"_Look, Sesshoumaru! Isn't it wonderful?" Eimi beamed, unrolling the architect's drawings on the table between them. "See here? We made sure there would be rooms just for you!_

_The stoic youkai peered down at the blueprints. "Butler's Pantry?" he asked, testing the unfamiliar words._

"_Yes. Percival thinks you'll make an excellent butler, so he's arranged for you to be trained. Won't that be fun?"_

"_Hnn." _

At the time, he hadn't even known what a butler _was_… not that it mattered; he really had no choice in the matter. Sesshoumaru resigned himself to Lord Percival's decision and trained abroad under the tutelage of the Smythe family's manservant. To his great surprise, the youkai found that his new role suited him far better than any he'd been forced into by past masters. After many long months in England, he was declared the perfect butler and allowed to return to his own country… and his new home—Stately House.

Sesshoumaru laid aside a silver spoon and picked up another as his ruminations turned to the present. What would his new mistress do once she realized the possibilities he represented? _Even a girl as naïve as she appears to be can be twisted by the power that she holds in her hand… or rather, that hangs around her neck._ She would be like all the rest; she would learn to depend upon him, and his enslavement would endure for another generation. _Each kept me for different reasons. Those who made me their assassin could not throw away their weapon. Those who relied upon my protection would not relinquish their security. Those who treated me with scorn feared my retaliation. Even Miss Eimi clung to me._ Though her intentions had been 'good', the result was exactly the same. He who'd craved power… _was_ power… and was utterly powerless.

* * *

Kagome tiptoed along the passageway, not entirely lost… but not completely sure where she was, either. _I'm somewhere near the kitchen._ She found a laundry room and another room that seemed entirely dedicated to pressing table linens before cautiously peeping through a third doorway… and freezing at the sight of Stately House's elusive butler. Sesshoumaru stood before an impressive array of silverware, all meticulously laid out on blue cloth. He'd removed his ever-present suit coat, his pristine white shirtsleeves were rolled up, and he was calmly polishing a slotted spoon. Holding her breath, Kagome watched him work… and wondered. With his golden eyes, silver hair, and vivid markings, he was perhaps the strangest part of her unexpected inheritance. Youkai were _extremely_ rare in this day and age—the stuff of myths and legends. She knew almost nothing about demonkind, but if they possessed half the strength and dignity Sesshoumaru evinced… _they must be truly amazing people!_

Her awe swung back to curiosity when she noticed Sesshoumaru's bared wrists; the pale skin was decorated by a pair of stripes that began somewhere under his cuffed sleeves. They were the same vibrant shade of magenta as the markings on his cheekbones, and they came to points as sharp as his claws. _He looks… dangerous._ Kagome had to admit that she found the youkai butler intimidating—even a little scary. _But that's probably only because I don't know him very well yet. I just need to break the ice… get acquainted. After all, if we're going to be spending the rest of my life together, it'll be nicer if we're on friendly terms. _

Just as she was drawing breath to announce her presence, Sesshoumaru's smooth voice preempted her. "Was there something you needed, Miss?"

"N-no, not really. I was just… exploring," Kagome replied lamely, feeling like a truant child. Although he'd spoken to her, Sesshoumaru's eyes remained firmly fixed on the task before him… and she wondered how he'd known she was there. "What is this room for?"

"Primarily storage," he replied, setting aside his spoon and picking up a cake server.

"Oh," she murmured, then brightened and asked, "Can I help? I'm not busy right now, and it looks like you have lots…"

"No, Miss," Sesshoumaru quietly cut in. "There is no need; I am finished."

"Oh," Kagome repeated, deflating considerably. As the youkai began unrolling his sleeves and buttoning the cuffs, she wondered how the butler could be so unfailingly polite… yet make her feel thoroughly snubbed. She couldn't tell if he'd actually completed the task or if she was driving him away as he draped his jacket over his arm and gave her a curt nod as he excused himself. "Wait… please?"

He stilled, then turned slightly, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "You require something… Mistress?"

The mild tone with which he said 'Mistress' was laced with such coldness, Kagome recoiled. "N-no… never mind," she mumbled. In the next moment, Kagome was alone… and feeling even more lost than before.

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect oneshot' benefited from Color #55, Magenta. Posted on May 18, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	11. Everywhere and Nowhere

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the elusive one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 11  
****Everywhere and Nowhere**

"How are you settling in?" Sango asked, placing a cup of cocoa in front of Kagome.

"Okay, I guess," she sighed, fiddling with a lock of her hair.

"Just okay?"

Kagome fidgeted, then blurted, "Have I done something to offend Sesshoumaru?"

"Why do you ask?" Sango cautiously replied.

"I think he's avoiding me… maybe," Kagome frowned. "Whenever I walk into a room, he's leaving through another door… and he's barely said two words to me in days."

"Well… Sesshoumaru's never been talkative. It took months for him to warm up to Miroku and me."

"Then, there's hope?"

"If you're patient."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #54, Cocoa. Posted on May 19, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	12. Belonging

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's starting small. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**Chapter 12  
****Belonging**

* * *

Kagome sat before a curio, perusing sepia-tone photos and knick-knacks and wondering what memories made them special. _Aunt Eimi, what am I supposed to __do__ with all of this? It belongs to me… but it __doesn't__._ After some consideration, it occurred to her that this trove of keepsakes must have taken decades to accumulate—one small piece at a time. "I wonder if Sesshoumaru would…"

"Did you call, miss?"

Startled, Kagome blinked up at her butler. "Erm… would you mind clearing a shelf in this cabinet?"

Sesshoumaru's brow arched. "Not at all, miss."

_It isn't much, but it'll be mine. _

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #68, Sepia. Posted on May 20, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	13. Curio

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the resigned one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 13  
****Curio**

Sesshoumaru stared thoughtfully at Kagome's shelf. Over the last several days, she'd placed many items in the curio—a shell, a chunk of sea glass in a delicate shade of turquoise, a yellow feather, a speckled rock. None of it was valuable. Compared to the lacquered boxes and china cups on neighboring shelves, the collection was quite childish, but her innocence couldn't last. _It never does._ Eventually, she would stop trying to befriend him. She'd realize that he didn't _need_ to be won over; he was hers to command. She would rule over him, and he resented her for it.

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #24, Turquoise. Posted on May 21, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	14. Passive Aggressive

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's out of her league. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 14  
****Passive Aggressive**

Sesshoumaru smoothly lifted lids from serving dishes and stepped back. "Will you join me?" Kagome invited.

"That wouldn't be appropriate, miss."

"Oh." Kagome frowned at the silverware. "What's _this_ for?" she asked, holding up a tiny set of tongs.

"The asparagus, miss."

"Oh." Feeling ignorant and ill-at-ease, she ventured, "What about you? Don't you eat?"

"Yes, miss. I'll dine later."

"Miss, miss, miss," Kagome muttered glumly. "I _have_ a name… and I don't even _like_ asparagus."

He appeared so suddenly at her elbow, Kagome jumped. "Allow me, _miss_," Commandeering the tongs, he expertly deposited a generous serving on her plate.

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #70, Asparagus. Posted on May 22, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	15. Breach of Protocol

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who cannot escape. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 15  
****Breach of Protocol**

"Mrs. Houshiyoumi, have you seen…?" Sesshoumaru began, but his mouth snapped shut with an audible click when the answer became apparent. The small table in the corner of the kitchen was set for four, and his missing mistress had already claimed a seat.

Sango lifted a pan of perfectly browned rolls from the oven before answering, "Kagome wishes to eat with us. Would you mind telling Miroku that dinner's ready?"

Sesshoumaru seized the opportunity for temporary escape. He preferred to keep _some_ distance between himself and his keepers, but avoiding Kagome was nearly as difficult as keeping track of her.

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #18, Brown. Posted on May 25, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	16. Whim

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the confused one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 16  
****Whim**

It had seemed like a good idea at the time; she hadn't counted on being caught—literally.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sesshoumaru asked coolly.

She knew she should be grateful to her butler, especially since she'd really built up some momentum, but mortification was winning out over all her confused emotions. Kagome blushed furiously and squirmed to be put down. "Making myself at home," she replied haughtily. Lifting her chin, she walked away with as much dignity as she could muster.

Looking from the banister to his mistress' retreating figure, Sesshoumaru shook his head in utter confusion.

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #77, Blush. Posted on May 26, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	17. Bonsai

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the generous one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**Chapter 17  
****Bonsai**

* * *

"What… have… you… _done_?"

It was the first time Kagome had seen any emotion on Sesshoumaru's face, and he looked horrified. "I thought I'd… help?" She poked a pitifully shorn topiary. "I had a hard time getting it even. Did I kill it?"

"It will recover, but please refrain from 'helping' further—especially with these." He indicated several bonsai. "They're quite old."

"Are they yours?"

"No, they're _yours_."

Kagome smiled faintly. "Sesshoumaru, if these are _mine_, I can do whatever I want with them… right?"

"Yes, miss."

Kagome touched a tiny bronze beech leaf. "Then, I'm giving them to you."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #71, Bronze. Posted on May 27, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	18. A Single Bound

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's left speechless. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**Chapter 18  
****A Single Bound**

* * *

"_Sesshoumaru_!" Kagome called desperately, knowing that somehow the butler would hear.

"Yes, miss?" the youkai replied smoothly, and she whirled to face him.

"Please, it's Percy!"

"_Percy_… miss?"

She pointed up towards the conservatory's ceiling. "He got loose."

"Hnn."

"How will we get him down?" she fretted.

To Kagome's utter astonishment, Sesshoumaru vanished. Looking around wildly, she was just in time to see him execute a midair somersault… and land gracefully before her with a swish of silver hair. While she gawked, he straightened his coat and moved to return the canary to his cage. "Will that be all, miss?"

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #75, Canary. Posted on May 28, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	19. The Solicitor's Inquiry

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the solicitous one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 19  
****The Solicitor's Inquiry**

Kagome hurried to the rosewood desk in the front hall. "It's your solicitor," Sango mouthed, offering her the telephone.

"Hello? Miss Higurashi? It's Houjou. How's everything?"

"Fine," Kagome answered warmly.

"I'm calling because it's time to make arrangements for the winter holidays."

"Arrangements?"

"Yes! Do you have a passport?"

"Nooooo," Kagome replied.

"Ah! We'll take care of that right away, then."

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand. Why do I need a passport?"

"_Really_, Miss Higurashi, I'm beginning to think you didn't read _any_ of those papers," Houjou chided. "You'll be spending Christmas at Lord Smythe's family estate… in England."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #53, Rosewood. Posted on May 29, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	20. Seasonal Migration

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's partial to pink. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Note of Explanation:** We've reached the next 1000-word oneshot! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 20  
****Seasonal Migration**

Kagome knelt in front of a huge trunk—the third of more than a dozen awaiting her attention. During breakfast, Sango had declared today 'Inventory Day', and whatever Kagome had been expecting, it certainly wasn't this. "I can't believe there are so many," she remarked in awed tones as she folded back crinkling tissue paper to reveal flowered silk in shades of coral. "How could one person possibly use all of these?"

Sango smiled as she explored a small box containing ornate combs and jeweled hairpins. "Mrs. Eimi was very sentimental, so many of these are heirlooms passed down from her mother, her sisters, and especially her great-grandmother—a very wealthy woman who was Sesshoumaru's mistress before her. Of course, some were gifts from Lord Percival. He was fond of giving her presents."

"I don't see how I'm supposed to choose," Kagome sighed.

"Just narrow it down since you'll be needing more than one," Sango countered, lifting a pile of neatly folded obi from the trunk and eying them critically. "What colors do you like? Mrs. Eimi favored blue, so many of her newer silks are in shades of blue. She said it was because they matched Lord Percival's eyes."

"It sounds like Aunt Eimi was sentimental _and_ romantic."

"Very!"

"Do I really need something this fancy for this trip?" Kagome asked, holding a pair of fussy slippers up to her feet in order to check the size. "I'm going to England; won't a kimono be out of place?"

"Not at all! The family found Mrs. Eimi's traditional clothes charming, and from what she told me, there's always at least one formal dinner where they _all_ dress in the Japanese style."

"Really?"

"It's one of the traditions Lord Percival instituted—a way of bringing their worlds together. Every year, they traveled to his estate in England for the Christmas season, and in return, he hosted his family here in the spring, during cherry blossom time."

"What was that like?"

"Very… exciting," Sango said carefully. "Lord Smythe has a whole phalanx of relations, and Mrs. Eimi loved having a houseful. They did things up in style—lanterns in the garden, tea under the cherry trees, trips to local shops and festivals, elaborate meals. Since they didn't have children of their own, they doted on their nieces and nephews quite a bit."

Kagome stared at the kimono in her hands, tracing the pattern of gingko leaves with a fingertip. _Borrowed finery… and now a borrowed family as well? _"Were they nice people?"

"Oh… well… I mostly tried to stay out of their way," Sango hedged.

"Tell me _something_!"

"I really _didn't_ interact with them much, and the guest list changed quite a bit from year to year, depending on who was able to make the journey," Sango explained thoughtfully. "A few of the regulars were trying to learn Japanese, so they'd come to the kitchens while I was working and try to make conversation. They were some of Lord Percival's nephews, and they were polite enough."

"Isn't it strange that they'd want me to join them for the holidays?" Kagome asked. "I'm not really family."

"It was _their_ insistence that the tradition be upheld," Sango reminded her.

Kagome nodded absently, but a sudden thought occurred to her. "Wait a minute! Does this mean that we'll be hosting the Smythe family in the spring?"

"That's up to you, of course… but I'm sure they'll be expecting a return invitation."

Kagome's eyes rounded in dismay, and Sango laughed softly. "Don't worry about it," she soothed. "Sesshoumaru knows what needs to be done, and Miroku and I will help you out as well. Since we do this every year, we know what to expect. Speaking of which, I'll need to double-check with Sesshoumaru. He'll be able to tell us what to pack."

"Is he butler and fashion advisor?" Kagome asked skeptically.

Sango shook her head. "It's not fashion so much as etiquette. He'll know how many different teas and dinners you'll need to attend. We have to consider outfits for formal occasions, semi-formal occasions, casual attire, out-of-doors attire…"

"Out-of-doors?"

"Sure! Skating parties, sledding parties, hunting parties," Sango listed, smiling at the dismay creeping into Kagome's face. "Let's face it; you'll probably need a whole new wardrobe, but some of it we can find right here."

Groaning in resignation, Kagome turned her attention back to the piles of silk. "If it helps, I like pink."

Sango hummed and rummaged and, with a small exclamation of triumph, lifted a rose-hued kimono from the trunk, draping it over her arm. "_This_ would suit you!"

"It's lovely," Kagome cooed, reaching out to touch the spray of plum blossoms decorating the sleeve. Sango arranged the garment on a stand and opened the lid on the next trunk. "Let's see if we can't find a few more; then, we can choose an obi for each… and accessories."

The fourth trunk yielded a soft pink kimono with a pattern of sakura petals, which Sango recommended she hang onto for spring, and in the tenth trunk, they discovered another with a profusion of poppies, ranging from dark pink to deep red. They hardly noticed the day slipping by until Miroku cleared his throat and hit the light switch, bringing it to the ladies' attention just how far the sun had sunk towards the horizon. "Enjoying yourselves?" he asked sweetly.

"Oh my goodness! What time is it?" Sango exclaimed.

"Dinner time?" Miroku replied, looking hopeful.

"I suppose I should be grateful you didn't try to fend for yourself," his wife remarked with loving exasperation. "Let's leave all this for tomorrow, Kagome." She nodded, and Sango hurried in the direction of the kitchen, her husband trailing after her.

Kagome gave the jumbled wealth of silks a long look and sighed before switching off the light and following them. In spite of all of the luxurious trappings, she didn't relish the idea of traveling to a foreign land. _I don't want to fend for myself, either._

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect oneshot' benefited from Color #16, Coral. Posted on June 1, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	21. Lonely Beaches

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the cornered one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 21  
****Lonely Beaches**

A set of narrow stairs led down to the beach below the cliffs, and Kagome found she liked wandering along the water's edge. Rattling around in a big, empty house was different than exploring this lonely stretch of shore, and the sea green waves made good company. She'd been enjoying the private tract of sand for weeks without ever seeing another soul—until today. It didn't occur to Kagome that the silver-haired trespasser might be dangerous until it was too late to avoid meeting him. When he drew close enough, he hailed her, "Oi, girl! You the new mistress here?"

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #48, Sea Green. Posted on June 2, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	22. Amber Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the shy one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 22  
****Amber Eyes**

"You're the new mistress?" the stranger prodded, peering down at her with amber eyes.

Kagome answered with a shy, "Yes," and tried not to stare. She'd never seen a person with pointed dog ears atop their head before.

He crossed his arms over his chest, continuing to size her up. "I heard that the old lady died."

"You knew Aunt Eimi?"

"Yeah, kinda," he admitted. "My name's Inuyasha."

"Kagome," she replied, extending her hand. He seemed surprised by the offer, but met her halfway. She noted his claws and dared to say, "You're… not human."

He smirked. "You're half right."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #97, Author's Choice, Amber. Posted on June 3, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	23. Of Bastards and Brothers

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one with a promise to keep. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 23  
****Of Bastards and Brothers**

"You look a little like my butler," Kagome ventured. "Do you know Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha peered up into the sky. "You could say that."

"Would you like to come up and say hello?" she invited.

"Nah. I can't stand him because he's a stuck-up bastard, and he can't stand me because I _am_ a bastard. I'm his half-brother—long story."

Kagome nodded, then shook her head in confusion. "Why are you here, then?"

"We kinda have this arrangement. If the new mistress is a fate worse than death, I get to kill him," he explained seriously.

"You _must_ be joking."

"Nope."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #30, Sky. Posted on June 4, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	24. Found Wanting

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who actually understands what's going on. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 24  
****Found Wanting **

"Did you know Sesshoumaru has a brother… erm… a _half_-brother?"

Miroku's blue-violet eyes sparkled. "So you've met Inuyasha! What did you think?"

Kagome pondered, then said, "Foul mouth… cute ears… and a good heart?"

"You're obviously a good judge of character," the chauffeur chuckled.

"Are you aware of the arrangement he has with Sesshoumaru?"

"I am," Miroku sighed. "You must remember that our butler is in a… unique position. Did Sesshoumaru call for his brother?"

"Inuyasha said he was just 'sniffing around'."

"And were you declared a fate worse than death?"

"No," she replied slowly. "And he actually seemed… disappointed."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #58, Blue Violet. Posted on June 5, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	25. The Last to Know

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's out of the loop. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 25  
****The Last to Know**

Kagome's passport had been secured, her packing was done, and her plane was leaving in a week's time. With everyone handling all the arrangements, she didn't have to worry about anything. _So why am I so worried? _She idly toyed with the sections of tangerine that were left on her breakfast plate. "I wish you were coming along," she sighed. "I don't want to face all of those strangers alone."

"You _won't_ be alone," Sango corrected. "Sesshoumaru is going with you."

"He _is_?" While she was sure this news was meant to console her, Kagome was more nervous than ever.

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #29, Tangerine. Posted on June 8, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	26. Last Minute Advice

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the fluent one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 26  
****Last Minute Advice**

"Think of Sesshoumaru as a chaperon… or a body guard," Miroku cheerfully suggested. "He'll even be able to translate for you!"

"He knows English?"

"He's quite fluent, _and_ he's familiar with the customs. You'll be in good hands."

"I… guess."

Miroku adopted a more serious tone, adding, "Whatever happens, remember that Sesshoumaru's only obligation is to _you_. Don't let the others lord over him."

Kagome blinked. "Why would they do that?"

"You forget; I've _met_ Lord Smythe's family," Miroku cautioned. "Several of them are undoubtedly green with envy… and eager to ingratiate themselves with our good butler's lovely new mistress."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #6, Green. Posted on June 9, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	27. Invisibility

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the melancholy one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 27  
****Invisibility**

Kagome fought pre-flight jitters as she hurried to keep up with Sesshoumaru. The tall youkai strode confidently through the airport, head held high as the gawking crowd parted before him. While she was grateful that her butler was so willing to take charge, a small part of her despaired. He spoke _for_ her… but he never spoke _to_ her. He led the way… without making sure she followed. He took care of everything… without caring at all. Everyone fell over themselves to accommodate their exotic youkai customer, but Kagome was mostly overlooked. It left her feeling insignificant, unwanted, and blue.

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #4, Blue. Posted on June 10, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	28. Inflight Introspection

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the resigned one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 28  
****In-flight Introspection**

Initially, Sesshoumaru was glad for his mistress's docility, but as midnight came and went, he couldn't bring himself to exult over her wan face and subdued silence. The necessary communication with Lord Smythe's family in preparation for this trip had reminded him that his fate could have been much, _much_ worse when Miss Eimi died. Resentment towards Kagome had faded into resignation… but this nascent tug of protectiveness had nothing to do with the requirements of their bond. With infinite care, he eased his arm around the slumbering woman and drew her into a more comfortable position against his chest.

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #84, Midnight. Posted on June 11, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	29. Dependence and Dependability

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who probably flunked English. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 29  
****Dependence and Dependability**

Kagome slept so soundly that Sesshoumaru had to wake her when it was time to deplane. He dismissed her apologies for sleeping on him with a matter-of-fact, "You required rest."

Inside the airport, she quickly realized she was out of her depth. "I don't understand the signs."

"I can read them."

"Is anyone meeting us?"

"No."

"How will we…?"

"A car has been reserved."

"You can drive?"

"Indeed."

As they watched for navy suitcases in the baggage claim, Kagome crept closer and closer to her butler's side. When he arched an inquiring brow, she whispered, "I'm _so_ glad you're here."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #88, Navy. Posted on June 12, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	30. The Uppington Smythes

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's been waiting. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Note of Explanation:** We've reached the next 1000-word oneshot! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 30  
****The Uppington Smythes**

Kagome eagerly watched the predawn light strengthen, revealing the quickly changing scenery as they left the city behind. It was foggy and overcast when Sesshoumaru slowed to a stop before a stone gate on a quiet country lane. "This is Lord Percival Smythe's family estate. He had no heir, so it's now in the hands of his younger brother, Lord Cedric Smythe."

The long drive was lined by immense trees; their branches were winter-bare, now, but Kagome could easily imagine the verdant tunnel they must create in summertime. She gasped when the house came into view. "This makes our place look like a summer cottage!"

"That would be an accurate assessment of this family's perception of Stately House." Sesshoumaru ignored the bell and rapped softly on the dark wood of the enormous front door, which was carved with a stylized tree motif. It immediately swung inward, revealing a small man with snowy white hair who was dressed in a perfect replica of Sesshoumaru's usual 'uniform'. He peered up at the tall youkai with slightly bulging eyes.

"Ah, good. You are expected; do come in," the butler intoned in a voice that quavered with age. He bowed, gesturing them in with a graceful turn of one gloved hand.

Kagome hesitated on the threshold, then glanced up at her companion. "My shoes?" she whispered.

"Retain them," Sesshoumaru murmured, urging her to precede him.

While Kagome stared in ill-concealed amazement at the grand front hall with its expanse of marble, richly hued wallpaper, gilt mirrors, and chandeliers, the two butlers held a quiet conference in whispered English. "How many have arrived?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"Evangeline's are here; Lord Cedric is still away."

"Are they up and about?"

"Not at this hour," the old man replied, a keen look briefly sharpening his gaze. "You don't wish to meet anyone yet?"

"Preferably not," Sesshoumaru confirmed.

"Perhaps the library?"

The youkai nodded gratefully, and the elderly butler led them along the wide hall. Kagome stayed close to Sesshoumaru, and paused when he halted beside a panel door. The old man continued along, muttering to himself, but Sesshoumaru decorously cleared his throat and said, "The library is here, Totosai."

The butler turned, glanced around to get his bearings, then nodded. "Very good. Lead the way, Sesshoumaru."

Once the three were safely behind closed doors, Totosai turned to Kagome and offered her a low bow. "I must apologize for my manners, miss," he offered in passable Japanese. "My accent is clumsy, but I am your humble servant."

"Thank you," she replied with a cautious smile, using one of the few English phrases she knew.

Sesshoumaru took charge again, addressing the old butler. "Which rooms have been assigned to Miss Higurashi?"

"The Sunset Suite, of course."

Turning to Kagome, Sesshoumaru said, "Wait here. I will collect your bags, then show you to your room." Golden eyes slanted towards Totosai, and he added, "Perhaps while you wait, Totosai would be kind enough to familiarize you with the family tree."

The old butler beamed and nodded, and once Sesshoumaru had excused himself, he led the young woman over to the fireplace… and the intricate family record displayed over it. The document was clearly labeled _'The Uppington Smythes'_, and the various branches of the family had been inscribed upon the literal braches of yet another stylized tree.

_I'm sensing a theme. Maybe it's part of the Smythe family crest_. Kagome stepped closer to see if she could decipher any of the words, but she'd barely passed high school English. Totosai was happy to translate, though.

"Here's the pertinent section, miss," he said, pointing to a prominent three-pronged branch. "Lord Percival Smythe and Lady Eimi Higurashi-Smythe are here. Kagome was pleased to see the kanji for _'Higurashi' _had been included beside Aunt Eimi's name.

Lord Percival had two siblings—a brother, Cedric, and a sister, Evangeline. Lord Cedric is the new head of the family, and you can see his children here—all girls."

Kagome counted six daughters, each of them married and with children of their own. "What a big family!" she exclaimed in polite interest.

"None of his girls are here at the moment, though they're expected to spend Christmas Day," Totosai explained. "Now, Evangeline was several years younger than her brothers, and she married a military man. As you can see here, General and Mrs. Smythe-Kotsu had two sons. Maurice still lives in France with his wife, but his boys are here more than they're away—Boniface, Rene, and Jacques." According to the notation on the family tree, Kagome gathered that all three of these boys were unmarried. "Evangeline's second son is Stewart, and he lives here year-round with his wife." Dropping his voice into a conspiratorial whisper, the old butler added, "Although young Bon is actually next in line to inherit, Cedric has named Stewie his heir and is grooming him to take his place at the head of the family. Dr. Kotsu is a nice, level-headed man."

"Kotsu? I thought you said their name was Smythe-Kotsu," Kagome frowned, pointing to Evangeline Smythe-Kotsu's name.

"Yes, that's true. She insisted on keeping the 'Smythe', but the boys tend to drop it whenever they're out of Lord Cedric's earshot."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise when she realized that Aunt Eimi wasn't the _only_ Higurashi on the family tree. Just then, the door opened behind them, and she turned, expecting to see Sesshoumaru. She was completely taken aback to find herself face to face with a Japanese woman near her own age wearing a beautiful, chrysanthemum-strewn kimono. "Good morning, mistress," Totosai intoned. "Miss Higurashi has only just arrived from Japan."

"I can see that," the woman replied smoothly, never taking her eyes from Kagome's face. "I'm Kikyou—Kikyou Higurashi Smythe-Kotsu. Welcome to Copper Beeches."

Kagome glanced fleetingly at the family tree. "Higurashi?"

"Yes. Lady Eimi Higurashi-Smythe was my great aunt." Kikyou's eyes lingered on Kagome's necklace before levelly meeting her eyes. "Aunt Eimi never told me there was _another_ priestess in the family."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect oneshot' benefited from Color #38, Copper. Posted on June 15, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	31. In My Lady's Chambers

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who can manage. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 31  
****In My Lady's Chambers**

Sesshoumaru ushered Kagome into an elegant guestroom. "Shall I unpack your things?"

"No… I'll manage," she assured him.

He carefully inspected the suite, then closed the drapes. "It's still early; rest for a few hours." Sesshoumaru turned down lavender-scented sheets before taking his leave. "_Please_ don't wander; if you wish to explore, I'll accompany you."

"Where are you going?"

"The servants' quarters."

"Is that far?"

Sesshoumaru indicated a braided cord hanging from the ceiling. "Ring if you need anything."

"Tuck me in?" she inquired mischievously.

"If you wish," he replied neutrally.

"I'm _teasing_," Kagome giggled. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru… for everything."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #11, Lavender. Posted on June 16, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	32. Skipping Breakfast

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the barefoot one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 32  
****Skipping Breakfast**

Sesshoumaru tapped on the door until the lock snicked and a sleep-tousled Kagome peeped up at him. "My apologies, miss. Get back under covers; I'll build a fire." She padded to the four-poster bed; he placed a tray on her lap—hot tea, steaming muffins, and a crock labeled, _'Plum Preserves'_.

"Isn't there some kind of family breakfast?" she asked.

"I've made your excuses for today."

"Why?"

"Strategy. Totosai gave me the week's schedule; later, we'll tour the house so you can get your bearings."

"You make it sound like we're in enemy territory," she remarked lightly.

"Hnn. Well put."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #28, Plum. Posted on June 17, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	33. Most Eligible Bachelor

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's charmed, I'm sure. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 33  
****Most Eligible Bachelor**

Kagome didn't encounter any other houseguests during her tour of Copper Beeches until they reached the game room. A handsome young man unfolded himself from a window seat and strolled over, casually twirling a cricket bat. He propped it on his shoulder and cocked a brow at her butler, waiting to be introduced. Sesshoumaru quietly obliged. "Boniface Smythe-Kotsu, miss."

"It's a great pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Higurashi," Boniface purred as he bowed over her hand, azure eyes boldly meeting hers. Kagome's whole face brightened, for his Japanese was good and his accent was charming. "Please, call me Bon."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #86, Azure. Posted on June 18, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	34. The White Glove Treatment

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's stunned. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 34  
****The White Glove Treatment**

"Why not let Sesshoumaru pour?" Kikyou sweetly suggested.

Kagome smiled hopefully at her butler, who inclined his head. "Of course, miss."

He expertly handled the delicate, lilac-sprigged teacups, but when he placed Kikyou's tea before her, she shrank away from him. "Where are his gloves?" she asked sharply.

Kagome looked between them in confusion. "I… don't…"

Sesshoumaru bowed. "Please excuse me, miss. I have gloves in my quarters; I'll return shortly."

Once he'd gone, Kikyou said, "I know he's well-trained, but I don't like constant reminders that he's an animal."

Kagome could only stare at her hostess in horrified silence.

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #15, Lilac. Posted on Saturday, June 20, 2009, due to a day-long internet service disruption in our area. Thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	35. Accepting the Unacceptable

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who _is_ in a position to contradict. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 35  
****Accepting the Unacceptable**

Kagome hurried to keep up with Sesshoumaru's longer strides. "Why would she call you an _animal_?"

"Probably because I'm not human."

"You're a _person_, though!"

"I'm youkai."

"Youkai _aren't_ animals."

"I am inu-youkai—a dog demon. In a sense, she's correct."

"But… she _insulted_ you!"

"I'm not in a position to contradict," he pointed out coolly.

Remembering Miroku's advice, she exclaimed, "You don't have to cater to her whims! She had no business bossing you around!" Kagome reached for Sesshoumaru's hand and peeled away the gloves, revealing long ivory claws. "_Don't_ wear these. Your hands are… elegant!"

"Thank you, miss."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #98, Author's Choice, Ivory. Posted on June 22, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	36. Kissing Cousins

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's trilingual, sort of. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 36  
****Kissing Cousins**

Kagome's introduction to Jacques came in the form of a resounding kiss to each cheek. "_Bonjour_, mademoiselle!" he cooed once he held her at arms length. "Let's be chummy, hmm?"

She smiled tentatively into sparkling emerald eyes before glancing pleadingly at a furious-looking Sesshoumaru. "Jacques Smythe-Kotsu, miss."

"Oh, I don't need a translator," Jacques boasted, flipping his auburn hair. "I'm sure we'll understand one another _perfectly_! Say, did you know we have a _dojo_? I'll give you lessons in swordplay!"

"Um…"

"I can't wait to get you into my _hakama_!"

Kagome sincerely hoped that something was being lost in translation.

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #37, Emerald. Posted on June 23, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	37. Flirtations and Frustrations

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the dissatisfied one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 37  
****Flirtations and Frustrations**

"Are you cold, Miss Higurashi?" Rene Smythe-Kotsu inquired solicitously.

"Um… a little?" Kagome admitted.

Sesshoumaru stood rigidly in the parlor's corner, trying not to contemplate his rising sense of dissatisfaction as the young man patiently teased orange flames to life in the fireplace. Rene couldn't match his older brother for confidence or his younger brother for charm, so he was going for 'dependable'. When he returned to his self-proclaimed place at Kagome's side, Sesshoumaru caught her soft smile of gratitude. With an uncomfortable twist, he realized that the schemer had hit upon the right course to gain his mistress's trust.

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #3, Orange. Posted on June 24, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	38. A Cold Dose of Reality

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one with a bitter smile. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 38  
****A Cold Dose of Reality**

"Don't let the attention go to your head," Kikyou remarked as she offered her cousin a plate of raspberry tarts.

"Wh-what?" Kagome stammered.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed; woman _always_ notice."

"I'm really not sure what…"

"They're _after_ you, but not for _you,_" Kikyou said, her words cutting across Kagome's denial. "They've all wanted Sesshoumaru since they were children—ambitious boys after a toy."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Three years ago, _I_ was the one they all pursued," she said, smiling bitterly.

Whether Kikyou was trying to be cruel or kind, the implications sent Kagome's mind reeling.

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #51, Raspberry. Posted on June 25, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	39. A Close Call

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who obfuscates. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 39  
****A Close Call**

"Have you seen Miss Higurashi?" Bon Kotsu demanded urgently.

"Yes, sir," Totosai replied in measured tones. "Miss Higurashi is taking tea in the parlor."

"Tch. I've just come from there. That's _Kikyou_… not Kagome!"

"Are you sure?" the elderly butler asked suspiciously.

The young aristocrat rolled his eyes. "Quite."

"My apologies, sir. I really couldn't say where Miss Kagome might be."

He strode away, and Kagome peeped from around a royal purple drape she'd ducked behind. "Thank you, Totosai," she smiled.

"Anything for Sesshoumaru's girl," he replied with a wink. "Come on; I know someplace where they won't bother you."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #73, Royal Purple. Posted on June 26, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	40. Aunt Eimi's Protection

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's something of a collector. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Note of Explanation:** We've reached the next 1000-word oneshot! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 40  
****Aunt Eimi's Protection**

"Where _is_ Sesshoumaru?" Totosai asked as he led Kagome towards the back of the house.

"He was called away for something or other; I'm not sure. I thought I could at least make it back to my room without his help, but…." She trailed off with a discouraged shrug. "Bon is very persistent. I hope Sesshoumaru won't be worried… or upset."

The elderly butler tutted, looking at her with a mixture of reassurance and amusement. "Don't worry; Sesshoumaru is quite capable of sorting out what happened and tracking you down."

"Really?"

Totosai peered at her quizzically. "You don't know much about youkai, do you, miss?"

"Um… no," Kagome admitted.

"We'll have to rectify that," he mumbled as they stopped before a narrow door in a narrow hall. "May I offer you a cup of tea, miss?" he invited.

Totosai's rooms in the servants' quarters were small, yet comfortable. He brewed the promised tea on a hot plate while Kagome peered at the numerous swords displayed upon every wall. "You're a collector! Amazing!" she exclaimed, admiring a matched set of _katana_.

"I suppose they do add up," the old man acknowledged. "Do you know… I bought my first sword because of Sesshoumaru."

"Really?"

"Quite. Of course, that was some fifty years ago. I was a younger man then," he said, a faraway look in his eyes. "He hasn't changed a bit… now _that's_ amazing!"

"He's responsible for your first sword?" Kagome gently prompted, eager to hear a story about her butler.

Totosai placed a steaming cup on the table that stood between a matched set of chairs and waved her towards a seat. "He's also indirectly responsible for these chairs!" the old man revealed with a rusty chuckle. Fetching a cup for himself, he joined her and continued his tale. "He sat in that very spot every evening for nearly two years."

Kagome slipped out of her shoes and curled up in the seat. "Sesshoumaru lived here?"

"Lord Smythe sent him to me shortly after he and Lady Eimi were wed; I was given the responsibility of training Sesshoumaru as a butler," Totosai boasted. "It wasn't an easy task, though. We had a bit of a rocky start."

"Why's that?"

"The language barrier," he replied. "Part of my job was to teach your youkai English. It was easy enough to teach him the basics of reading and writing, but we ran up against a wall when it came to conversing." Dropping his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, Totosai said, "He's not much for talking."

"I noticed," she smiled. "So what did you do?"

"Not much I _could_ do! However, when Lord Percival and Lady Eimi returned to England for the holidays, Sesshoumaru performed his duties beautifully, but he only spoke in his native tongue. Miss Eimi urged him to cooperate, insisting that he could trust me. Lord Percival brought in these chairs and asked me to keep anything Sesshoumaru told me in the strictest confidence." Totosai sighed. "Your youkai was not pleased by the order, but he complied. Over time, we talked."

Kagome smoothed a hand over the fading garnet upholstery. "About what?"

"Oh, this and that," the old butler hedged. "I found out he'd once been a swordsman, so I bought one for him to use. That one, there," he said, pointing to a nondescript _katana_ with tattered bindings. "After that, things went much more smoothly. I asked him to teach me Japanese, and in the evenings, we traded stories. He even gave me lessons with the sword, although I was nowhere near as graceful as he." Totosai's eyes took on a far away look. "It was a real pleasure to watch him; I don't think he'd been allowed to hold a blade for many years. He has a warrior's heart, that one."

He lapsed into silence, and after sipping at her tea for a few minutes, Kagome brought up something that had been troubling her. "Totosai, did Aunt Eimi know that Kikyou was a priestess?"

"Of course," he replied. "Kikyou Higurashi is a great-niece to Miss Eimi; I understand she spent many of her holidays at Stately House."

"If that's true, then why did Aunt Eimi want me to inherit? Kikyou was qualified."

The old man sighed sadly. "Lady Eimi always treated Sesshoumaru like a member of the family, but Miss Kikyou never trusted him. She believes youkai to be monsters, and fear made her cruel."

"I was a little bit afraid of Sesshoumaru when he was first introduced to me," Kagome confided in a small voice.

"Did you punish him for frightening you?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "No! I would never!"

The old butler nodded and calmly continued. "Because his will is yours to bend, would you see how far it _could_ be bent before he broke?"

"That's _awful_!"

"If he were forced to act upon your every whim, would you invent new ways to humiliate, demean, and shame him?" Kagome shook her head in confusion, for in his increasing agitation, Totosai had slipped back into English. He offered an apologetic smile, and after a calming sip of tea, clarified by asking, "Would you hurt him just because you could?"

"Absolutely not!" Kagome declared, indignant at the very suggestion.

"_That_, Miss Higurashi, is why Lady Eimi was willing to take a gamble on entrusting her precious Sesshoumaru to a total stranger. She wished to protect him, and having met you, I think she managed a great kindness in the end."

"I can't believe these people would make such a fuss over a butler," she murmured into her teacup.

He fixed her with a considering look. "You really have no idea what he is—what he's capable of?"

"Nooo… I don't know Sesshoumaru very well yet," she admitted. "I guess you could say… we had a rocky start, but we're slowly getting acquainted."

Totosai erupted into wheezing laughter. "Well said!"

"Maybe someday he'll trust me as much as he trusts you," Kagome added wistfully.

"I can see that happening, miss."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect oneshot' benefited from Color #34, Garnet. Posted on June 29, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	41. Beck and Call

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's due for a little chat. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 41  
****Beck and Call**

Totosai found Kagome tiptoeing along mulberry-hued carpets in the third-floor galleries. "Who are you looking for, miss?" he asked knowingly.

"N-nobody… in particular…"

The old butler chuckled. "Have you tried calling him?"

When she shook her head, he sighed. "We need to have a little chat about youkai, since it appears that my knowledge of them exceeds your own."

"I don't understand."

"Call him. He'll come."

"Does the bond make it so he can hear me?"

"No, child. He can hear you because he can _hear_ you. Inu-youkai have highly developed senses—hearing, sight, smell… and in his case, honor."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #69, Mulberry. Posted on June 30, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	42. The Good Doctor

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who chose wisely. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 42  
****The Good Doctor**

Even as an outsider, Kagome could tell the household was in an uproar. "What's happening?"

"Dr. Kotsu has returned early from business in the city," Sesshoumaru explained.

Kagome was curious to see what kind of man had won Kikyou's hand. That evening, she was introduced to the good doctor, with his chestnut hair, kind eyes, and gentle nature. Stewart Kotsu's regard for his wife was apparent. "I think Kikyou chose well," Kagome later confided.

"He _will_ be lord of the manor," Sesshoumaru reasoned.

"_That_ doesn't matter!"

"Oh? And just what makes him less tiresome than his cousins?"

"He _loves_ her."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #67, Chestnut. Posted on July 1, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	43. Open to Interpretation

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's sightseeing through books. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 43  
****Open to Interpretation**

Copper Beeches' library was impressive, but while there were plenty of volumes _about_ the East, the texts were all in English. When Sesshoumaru found her, Kagome was paging through a book filled with photographs. "Where is this?" she asked, pointing curiously to a misty grey shoreline.

He tilted his head to scan the caption. "Those cliffs are west of here."

"And this?" she inquired, flipping to a rugged scene.

"Those are the moors, far to the north."

"This one?"

Before long, Kagome was curled up beside Sesshoumaru on the sofa, listening to his low voice as he read to her.

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #10, Grey. Posted on July 2, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	44. Inversely Proportional

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the sacrificial one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 44  
****Inversely Proportional**

Kagome sat in the middle of her bed, poking listlessly at toast points with cream cheese and smoked salmon. "Sesshoumaru, could we go shopping?"

"Was something overlooked in the packing?" he asked stiffly.

"No…"

"What do you require?"

"I'd like to bring home a souvenir for my shelf… and maybe gifts for Miroku and Sango."

Sesshoumaru hid a grimace. He _hated_ shopping, yet every women he'd served found the activity dazzlingly attractive. _Duty first._ "One of Miss Eimi's favorite shops is nearby. Our visit wouldn't cause much disturbance since they're accustomed to my appearance."

Kagome's brilliant smile sealed his fate.

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #31, Salmon. Posted on July 3, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	45. Precious Stones

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the frugal one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 45  
****Precious Stones**

Sesshoumaru trailed after Kagome in the antique shop Miss Eimi had favored. She exclaimed over many baubles, but unlike his previous mistresses, Kagome carefully replaced each item. She lingered longest over a necklace. The proprietress beamed and said, "Rubellite tourmaline, miss—a rare shade and _very_ becoming."

"She says it suits you," Sesshoumaru translated.

"So vibrant… like your stripes!"

"Hnn," he managed, surprised.

Slowly, Kagome put it back. At his questioning look, she shrugged. "I can't wear two necklaces, and I prefer mine. That one _reminds_ me of you… but _this_ one brought me to you in the first place!"

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #99, Author's Choice, Rubellite. Posted on July 6, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	46. Good Intentions

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's begun asking questions. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 46  
****Good Intentions**

"What would you like for Christmas, Sesshoumaru?"

"I don't require gifts."

"Didn't Aunt Eimi ever give you presents?"

"She did."

"Like what?"

The butler sighed faintly. "Outings," he finally admitted. "Each year during our visit to this estate, she and Lord Percival would plan an evening—concerts, plays, operas, ballets. After her husband died, Miss Eimi couldn't bring herself to continue the tradition."

"Did you enjoy them?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru hesitated, but replied, "Not especially."

"Don't you like music?"

"I don't care for crowded places."

"Didn't Aunt Eimi know?"

Sesshoumaru fixed her with an intent topaz gaze. "She never asked."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #32, Topaz. Posted on July 7, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	47. Perfectly Logical

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one with flamboyant fashion sense. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 47  
****Perfectly Logical**

"Please, mademoiselle?" begged Jacques as he fussed with the ermine trim on his chartreuse cape. "Loan him to us? He's better than _any_ of the hounds when it comes to tracking foxes!"

"How do you know that?" Kagome asked.

"Uncle Percival put him through his paces a time or two," Boniface drawled.

"I'm afraid _I_ need Sesshoumaru today."

Once the cousins left for the stables, the butler cleared his throat. "You needed me, miss?"

"No."

"No?"

"Look… you make _my_ excuses if I don't want to go somewhere, right?"

"True."

"Did you _want_ to hunt foxes?"

"No."

She beamed happily.

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #85, Chartreuse. Posted on July 8, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	48. Borrowed Finery

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who favors pink. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 48  
****Borrowed Finery**

"What's all this?" Kagome asked, gawking at the explosion of pink in her suite.

Sesshoumaru moved from one kimono stand to another, inspecting and smoothing the shimmering fabric. "Lord Cedric has returned, and a formal dinner has been arranged so that he can welcome you properly. Traditional attire is mandatory."

"Which one of these am I supposed to wear?"

"All of them."

"Layers… right…" Kagome replied, feeling silly. "Sesshoumaru, I've _never_ worn anything this elaborate. I have _no idea_ how to put them on."

"I do," he calmly replied. "Your appearance tonight will bring no shame to the Higurashi line."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #2, Pink. Posted on July 9, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	49. Fishing for Compliments

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the multi-talented one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 49  
****Fishing for Compliments**

"I'm beginning to think there's nothing you can't do," Kagome breathed as she studied her reflection.

"I can do whatever you require."

She squinted at him skeptically. "_Nothing_ is impossible for you?"

"Only that which you forbid," Sesshoumaru replied, giving her fuchsia _obi_ a gentle tug as he formed the intricate knot.

She adjusted the angle of the ornamental hairpins in her coiled tresses. "Do I look okay?"

Kagome's smile wobbled at his noncommittal hum, so he met her gaze in the mirror. "You are beautiful, miss."

Blushing, she mumbled, "You don't have to say things you don't mean."

"Understood."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #65, Fuchsia. Posted on July 10, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	50. Tipsy

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the chagrined one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Note of Explanation:** We've reached the next 1000-word oneshot! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 50  
****Tipsy**

"I dun think I like Jacques' fizzy drink… makes me feel… fuzzy," Kagome mumbled as she leaned heavily against her butler's arm.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru growled, his temper simmering dangerously close to the surface. The youngest Kotsu brother had been plying his mistress with his special Jazzberry Punch all evening, and by the time the youkai realized that the concoction was laced with alcohol, Kagome was more than a little tipsy.

"Why're the steps all wobbleyish?" she pouted, squinting blearily at the curving staircase.

"Because you're drunk, miss," Sesshoumaru replied patiently, hoisting her up by her _obi_.

"M'possible!" she exclaimed. "I dun drink!"

"Very wise, miss," he commented dryly.

He'd extracted Kagome from the foppish prat's clutches with the barest minimum of politeness… and before she could make a spectacle of herself. In the drawing room, she'd done little more than blink owlishly, but now that he was manhandling her towards her suite, she'd grown much more talkative. "How come _you_ don't wear a kimono? I bet you'd look shmashing!"

"Thank you, miss," he murmured as they reached the Sunset Suite.

"You can borrow mine," she offered, thumping him on the chest for emphasis. "I have loss… lost… _lots_!"

"Yes, miss. Perhaps we can discuss the matter at a later time."

"Not now?" she pouted as he secured to door.

"No, miss," he replied as he began the painstaking task of unwinding her from her finery. She teetered, but didn't object as he efficiently divested her of her silken extravagances, leaving her shivering in a plain, white slip.

He knelt before her, and Kagome steadied herself with a hand on his shoulder as he guided her feet out of her lacquered sandals. "Shesshoumaru… are you mad at me?" Kagome whispered piteously.

"No, miss." He plucked the hairpin and a few strategic combs from her upswept tresses, allowing them to tumble softly around her shoulders.

"You sure did sh-shcowl, and then _poof_ the cousins were gone an' I was with you. Which s'ok, I _like_ you fine. Even when you sh-shcowl. What're you doin' now?"

Large hands gently grasped her shoulders and turned her towards the bed. "Tucking you in, miss."

Kagome stumbled to a halt and squinted up at him suspiciously. "Waitaminute… I _know_ that'un! Are you teasin' me?"

"I am quite serious, miss," he gravely assured.

"Yes… yes, you are," she mumbled sadly. "I wonder why?"

She was asleep almost before he finished arranging the down comforter around her shoulders. With infinite care, he lifted a flyaway curl away from her flushed cheek and smoothed her hair back. _Why do you put yourself at risk? You trust too much. _Sesshoumaru remained in Kagome's rooms to watch over her, unsure what ill effects she might experience from the liquor. He wandered throughout the darkened suite, putting her things in order, then began the painstaking process of smoothing and folding away the many layers of her kimono.

Shortly after midnight, he paused in the meditative task to peer intently at the door. The shuffle of feet. The odor of drink. The scrape of a key. _He would dare? Fool._ Soundlessly, Sesshoumaru crossed the room and poised beside the door, stifling a growl as he waited for the interloper to cross the threshold. He offered no warning before he pounced, gleefully fulfilling his duty as protector as he roughly escorted Rene Kotsu out.

When he re-entered the room a scant minute later, Kagome was sitting up in bed, eyes wide as she clutched her blankets to her chest. "Is that you, Sesshoumaru?" she whispered in a frightened voice.

"Yes, miss."

"There were noises. What happened?"

"You had a caller."

"What did they want?" she asked uncertainly.

"To intrude," he smoothly replied. Crossing to the fireplace, he stirred the embers and added a few sticks; once the low flames provided more light, he approached his muzzy-eyed mistress. Pouring a glass of water from the decanter on her bedside table, he pressed it into her hands. "Drink."

She obeyed without question, peering up at him over the edge of the cup as she drained it. Once he'd reclaimed it, she settled back against her pillows, staring up at him. "Sesshoumaru?" she murmured.

"Hnn."

"C'mere?" He bent closer, but she crooked her finger and mumbled, "I can't reach."

He arched a brow, but calmly knelt beside the bed, putting himself at her eye level. Slowly, she reached out, and cool fingertips brushed across the vibrant stripes decorating his cheek. She asked no questions, and he closed his eyes while she continued her exploration. He had endured curiosity before; it was a lesser indignity considering the fact that he was no longer his own. _It could be much worse._ The husbands of all the women he'd been bound to kept him on a short leash, jealously guarding against any signs of 'impropriety', but that didn't stop certain women from demanding illicit favors. It had been centuries since he'd had to evade a mistress's overtures, but he was keenly aware that he was in a vulnerable position. _All she has to do is ask it._ Sesshoumaru was very conscious of Kagome's light touch as she slowly traced the indigo moon that marked his brow. His heart beat faster as she drew breath to speak.

"Will you… stay?"

Sesshoumaru's jaw clenched. _So it comes to this; she's the same as the rest after all._ The youkai bowed his head, heaping scorn upon himself for placing hope in Kagome's innocence. She would command; he would obey. It was as simple as that. At least—for once—the prospect of compliance wasn't entirely distasteful. He was surprised by the huskiness in his voice when he finally replied, "If that is what you wish."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered with a sleepy smile. Then she rolled over, hugging her pillow.

The youkai's eyes widened. _Is it possible…?_ Belatedly, he tested the air, and to his great consternation, Kagome's scent exuded nothing but sleepy contentment. The only hint of arousal was his own.

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect oneshot' benefited from Color #82, Jazzberry. Posted on July 13, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	51. Indisposed

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the determined one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 51  
****Indisposed**

"I'm going to die," Kagome groaned.

"Not if I can prevent it, miss."

"Never let me drink again."

"Yes, miss."

Several dozen red roses arrived with cards expressing concern and regrets, and Sesshoumaru hoped she'd pitch the lot. During the night, he'd realized the uniqueness of his position. Kagome was unwed; only Miss Eimi had been as young, but she'd been engaged to Sir Percival when she came into her inheritance. For the first time, he had some small influence over his future. _She must not marry one of the Kotsu whelps, or I may require Inuyasha's services after all._

**

* * *

**

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #1, Red. Posted on July 14, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	52. Keep Away

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the kept one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 52  
****Keep Away**

Over the years, avoiding his keepers had often been Sesshoumaru's only defense, so he'd perfected a covert strategy. Now, as he slipped from the second-best dining room with its robin's egg blue wallpaper, he carried Kagome with him. It was unprecedented, but necessary to frustrate the bachelors of Copper Beeches. Fingertips at her elbow. A hand at the small of her back. Without a word, he could whisk her out of danger.

"I feel like we're playing 'Keep Away'," she whispered with a smile.

He was mildly offended that she thought of it as a child's game. This was _serious_.

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #91, Robin's Egg. Posted on July 15, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	53. Trimming the Tree

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's thwarted. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 53  
****Trimming the Tree**

Kagome was invited to help with some of the more genteel preparations in the week leading up to Christmas. Sesshoumaru watched from the corner of the parlor as his mistress searched for a sturdy enough branch to support the weight of a pewter ornament. Jacques was beside her, chatting merrily while maneuvering her towards a bundle of mistletoe that 'just happened' to be hanging nearby.

_I think not._ Before Jacques reached his goal, there was a discreet flick, flash, and sizzle.

"Kagome, look at… eh…?" the flamboyant young man trailed off, staring in confusion at the smoldering ribbon. "N-never mind."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #47, Pewter. Posted on July 16, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	54. Bedtime Rituals

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the talkative one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 54  
****Bedtime Rituals**

"Please stay?"

Sesshoumaru cocked a dubious brow at the _ridiculous_ cotton candy pink pajamas his young mistress had smuggled from home and murmured, "Hnn."

Kagome dragged 'his' chair closer to the bed, then climbed under the covers. Sesshoumaru had been finding excuses to linger each evening—for her safety, of course—and they'd fallen into this routine. Nestled amidst pillows, one hand tucked beneath her chin, she began, "Jacques says there's a dojo here."

"Stately House has one as well."

"Really? Do you use it?"

"Yes."

"I'd _love_ to see that! Would you show me?"

"The dojo?"

"Yes… that, too."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #93, Cotton Candy. Posted on July 17, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	55. Mail Call

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who won't need a translator for once. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 55  
****Mail Call**

He strode into the game room where Kagome was tucked into the window seat, ostensibly watching the cousins play billiards; however, she peered wistfully outside. _Miroku's timing is excellent as always._ Sesshoumaru enjoyed her changing expression as he proffered a fat manila envelope. "For you."

"It's from home!"

"Hnn."

With all the patience of a child, she tore through heavy goldenrod paper. There were a token few business-related papers, a lengthy letter from Sango, a list of suggested purchases from Miroku, and even some magazines 'for the return flight'.

Kagome's smile bloomed. Sesshoumaru's expression softened. And Bon's eyes narrowed speculatively.

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #87, Goldenrod. Posted on July 20, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	56. Fetch

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's on the verge. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 56  
****Fetch**

A pond on the edge of the forest had been groomed for skating, and Sesshoumaru skimmed backwards over the ice, towing an unsteady Kagome. "You make me feel clumsy," she complained.

"You _are_ clumsy."

"Don't say that!"

"My apologies, miss. I thought you forbade empty flattery," he returned smoothly. She answered with laughter, putting a faint smirk on her butler's face.

Kikyou beckoned to them from where she was directing preparations for a winter picnic. "Bon's favorite tea isn't in the hamper. I'm sure you won't mind having Sesshoumaru fetch it."

"_Fetch_?" Kagome echoed, temper flaring. "Actually, I _do_ mind!"

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #41, Forest. Posted on July 21, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	57. Unwelcome Clarity

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the honest one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 57  
****Unwelcome Clarity**

"I _do_ mind!" Kagome caught Sesshoumaru's sleeve in a white-knuckled grip. "How _dare_ you treat him like some kind of…"

"Slave?" Kikyou laughed. "Are you _blind_? That's exactly what he _is_! Sesshoumaru's been enslaved to our family for centuries; at the moment, he's _your_ slave. If you feel better calling him your butler, go right ahead. It worked for Auntie."

Kagome swayed, and Sesshoumaru's arm was around her in an instant. "Miss?"

"I-is it true?" she whimpered, her eyes begging for him to deny it.

He nodded once, then watched in mute amazement as a tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #8, White. Posted on July 22, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	58. Christmas Eve Day

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's located his ever-wandering charge. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 58  
****Christmas Eve Day**

Sesshoumaru was… concerned. Copper Beeches was overrun with Lord Cedric's tumultuous progeny, and the noisier the manor grew, the more withdrawn Kagome became. It was understandable in some respects. She was an outsider at a family gathering, and none of the newcomers spoke Japanese. However, that didn't explain why she was also avoiding _him_. Kagome's sudden comprehension of his true standing had altered nothing… except perhaps her opinion of him.

He hesitated outside Totosai's door, detecting the scents of mint tea and tears, but he turned away without knocking, unwilling to intrude on a place he also considered a sanctuary.

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #89, Mint. Posted on July 23, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	59. Her Gift

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who understands. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 59  
****Her Gift**

"What do you want?"

"I want whatever you want."

Kagome smiled sadly. "Then I _want_ to give you something. I've made my excuses; I'll lock myself in. You have from now until morning to do as you please." Yellow eyes stared uncomprehending as she handed him the key. "Go ahead. Everyone deserves a free day… erm… free night?"

A visible tremor rippled through the tall youkai before he quietly crossed to the door and walked through it without looking back.

_His first impulse was to get away from me_, she realized with an ache. But… she was happy for him.

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #56, Yellow. Posted on July 24, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	60. Loose

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's been turned loose. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Note of Explanation:** We've reached the next 1000-word oneshot! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 60  
****Loose**

Sesshoumaru forced himself to maintain a decorous pace down the sweeping staircase and through the front hall. With every step, a small part of him waited to be called back. Surely, at the last moment, the joke would be revealed and the gift revoked. _Kagome is not so cruel._ She was giving him something no one else had even thought to offer in more years than she could hope to see. Closing the front door with the softest of clicks, he stood on the front step and took a deep breath. Stars were making their first appearance as dusk was deepening into the longest night of the year, and it was _his_.

For one breathless moment, he drew upon his memories, and in the next, he sprang. It had been centuries since he'd flown; the last few generations of keepers hadn't even been aware he was capable of the feat. The jewel, his mistress, the manor, and the earth itself fell away as Sesshoumaru soared towards dizzying heights, reveling in the icy wind. He leveled out over open water, then streaked northward, bound for open country; as he skimmed through the vastness, he calmly removed his coat, folded it neatly over his arm, loosened his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt.

Touching down on windswept moors where the only signs of human habitation were ruins, Sesshoumaru chose a rocky niche and stowed all the trappings of his servitude. Naked, he clothed himself in power. Youki whirled around him, the long-quiescent reserves lifting and tossing unbound hair in silver waves. For the first time since his capture, he let himself go. Pale skin glowed, shifted, and changed. Pale fur erupted, lengthened, and rippled. Claws flexed, ears pricked, and a long, fringed tail lashed in time to the fierce pleasure his transformation unleashed.

The great white dog shook himself, then lifted his head to scent the frigid air. Every moment, every movement was the new discovery of an old habit. He growled, and it was rich and low and satisfying; he howled, and it was long and high and sweet. Bathed in starlight, he ran, thundering across the frozen ground, tearing deep gouges in packed snow and frozen peat. He allowed himself to remember what it was to be youkai—not a youkai who lived as a human, but a youkai who lived for himself.

Relying on instinct, he stalked prey; true to his nature, he killed and fed. A thought intruded, soft and insistent. _Would she know me now? _No. In his present state, he bore no resemblance to the civilized, humanized servant upon whom she relied. This side, this self—he showed it to no one. Over the years, Sesshoumaru had kept as many secrets as he could. And as knowledge of youkai in general and himself in particular was lost, successive generations learned to doubt the legends. Only his half-brother knew what he was truly capable of anymore. Kagome might make pretty effusions—words of acceptance and acts of kindness—but she knew nothing. _If she found out, would she look at me differently? _It was useless to speculate. She would never know.

As precious hours dwindled away, Sesshoumaru resumed human form, light and lithe as he stormed a rocky outcropping, zigzagging between boulders in a frenzied parody of battle maneuvers. Eyes that had once been cool gold glowed scarlet, and the neat stripes on his cheekbones were tattered at their edges. He leapt and struck, somersaulting over stones as he lashed them with whip and claw, drenching the air in the sharp-sweet scent of his poison. A desperate wildness infused every motion as he drove himself to his very limits, determined to make the most of every second.

Color was just tingeing the eastern horizon when Sesshoumaru reined himself in. He resumed his clothing and took to the skies, intent on reaching his goal before dawn broke. Alighting near the gate, he walked the long drive, catching his breath, calming his youki, and collecting his wits for the day ahead. Straightening his tie and smoothing the length of his still-unbound hair, he slipped through the servant's entrance next to the kitchens, where preparations for the Christmas feast were already in full swing. Ignoring their stares and whispers of the cooks, he climbed the back stairs.

The door to the Sunset Suite was locked, just as Kagome had promised. Letting himself in with the key, Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise at the sight of her untouched bed. His mistress was quickly located, curled up in 'his' chair, her neck at an awkward angle. _Foolish woman._ Sighing gustily, he crouched and gently eased her into his arms. With vestiges of his more animalistic instincts still at the fore, he nosed her forehead and nuzzled her hair as he inhaled deeply. Perhaps the lingering effects of heightened youki could be blamed for the greater depth and finer nuances he detected in Kagome's now-familiar scent. He wasn't sure which bothered him more—the discovery that servitude had dampened his natural abilities to such a degree… or the fact that his mistress's scent was laced with so much sadness.

Cradling the young woman against his chest, Sesshoumaru crossed to the four-poster, and with infinite care, he settled her against her pillows. She made a soft sound of protest when he drew back, but relaxed into deeper sleep once he pulled the blankets over her. As the sun crested the horizon, the taiyoukai carried 'his' chair to its customary place and took a seat, feeling pleasantly weary after his night's indulgence. He watched Kagome with heavy­-lidded eyes, idly tracing the arch of her brow, the curve of her cheek, the bow of her lips, and the line of her throat. For a long minute, he considered the jewel that gleamed there, and then he closed his eyes.

She'd asked him what he wanted, and at the time, he'd answered, _"Whatever you want."_

It had been true enough; but now, he knew _exactly_ what he wanted. _More_.

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect oneshot' benefited from Color #79, Scarlet. Posted on July 27, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	61. Burdensome Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who'll shortly be joining the festivities. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 61  
****Burdensome Thoughts**

With a whisper of possessiveness at odds with the fact that _he_ was the possession, Sesshoumaru tucked a jade comb into his mistress's upswept hair. The finishing touch had been selected by Sango and sent along as a Christmas surprise.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"I merely fulfilled Mrs. Houshiyomi's request."

"You don't _have_ to do what _she_ says."

"True."

She met his eyes with reluctance. "But you _must_ do whatever _I_ say."

"True," he repeated.

She drooped, mumbling, "What a mess."

Sesshoumaru couldn't very well apologize for burdening her with his obedience; nevertheless, he agreed with her assessment. "Yes, miss."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #23, Jade. Posted on July 28, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	62. Put on the Spot

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who is unfailingly polite. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 62  
Put on the Spot**

Kagome was admiring the festive pine that dominated the parlor when Lord Cedric drew her aside, saying, "My brother's holdings have passed into lovely hands, Miss Higurashi."

"Thank you," she carefully pronounced, smiling shyly.

"Would you indulge an old man's wish? I'd like to revisit Percy's home; might I prevail upon you to uphold the springtime tradition at least once more?"

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru, who murmured, "He's asking to visit Stately House this spring. It would be courteous to agree."

She did, and Cedric beamed. "Who knows? With all you young people gathered, we may see a romance blossom!"

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #46, Pine. Posted on July 29, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	63. Promising the Moon

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who has a wish. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 63  
****Promising the Moon**

He waited patiently while Kagome fiddled with her pillowcase's hem, building up the courage to speak. Finally, she sought his gaze and touched the jewel at her throat, the mauve sphere glinting in the firelight. "Sesshoumaru, do you know how this bond works?"

"No, miss."

"Darn," she sighed. "Listen… I'll set you free if I can."

"Hnn." It was a flimsy promise, complete with a loophole—'_if_ I can'. How many mistresses had discovered reasons why they _couldn't_? Good intentions meant nothing.

Kagome tugged his sleeve, bringing him out of his reverie. "Don't you believe me?"

Sesshoumaru wished he could.

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #14, Mauve. Posted on July 30, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	64. Ulterior Motives

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's not like the others. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 64  
****Ulterior Motives**

"Why are we avoiding them?" Kagome murmured as footsteps faded.

"Their motives are suspect," Sesshoumaru replied stiffly.

"I think _you're_ the one acting suspiciously."

"Unlikely."

"Sesshoumaru… we're in a _closet_."

"You're _safe_ in this closet."

"Is my safety _really_ the issue? Boniface and Jacques I understand, but Rene, too?"

"He's no different than the rest."

"_You're_ no different from the rest," Kagome countered in bittersweet tones. "You're not protecting me; you're protecting yourself. Not that I blame you."

"Hnn."

Kagome gently patted the hand at her elbow. "_I'm_ the only one without an ulterior motive… because I already have you."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #57, Bittersweet. Posted on July 31, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	65. Ringing in the New Year

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one whose New Year traditions are quite different. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 65  
****Ringing in the New Year**

_Tonight, the old year fades into the past._ Hardly a romantic thought, yet over the course of the evening, Kagome had already dodged one and a half marriage proposals… and suspected a third was forthcoming. Sesshoumaru spirited her away from the festivities early, leading her into the starlit conservatory which housed Cedric's orchid collection. "I apologize, miss… however, their custom is to kiss at midnight."

"That would have been awkward," she murmured, taking deep breaths of the warm, humid air.

"Do you wish to retire?"

Slowly, Kagome shook her head. "What I'd _really_ like… is to stay up until sunrise."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #63, Orchid. Posted on August 3, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	66. Dawning

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who gets tucked in. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 66  
****Dawning**

He gathered blankets, then crossed to her bedroom window, unlatched it, and extended his hand. "Come."

"Out the _window_?"

"Indeed." Scooping her up, he leapt lightly onto the sill and stepped out into darkness, heedless of the four-story drop.

_We're flying!_

Sesshoumaru settled her on a folded quilt and tucked the borrowed bedding around her. Sitting a little lower down on the sloping shingles, the youkai gazed towards the east. As pale gold and dusty rose touched the horizon, Kagome studied her butler's profile. _He's… so… _Kagome didn't know _how_ to define him, but her heart went out to him.

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #45, Dusty Rose. Posted on August 4, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	67. Swallowing Pride at Breakfast

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's only ever been honest. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 67  
****Swallowing Pride at Breakfast**

The words were difficult. "Thank you, Kikyou."

"For what?" she asked suspiciously.

"For being honest," Kagome explained. "Now, I can set Sesshoumaru free."

Kikyou sipped cranberry juice. "Oh? _How_?"

"No idea," she admitted. "I don't even know where to start."

Giving her cousin a calculating look, Kikyou shrugged carelessly. "If I were you, I'd ask Aunt Eimi's accountant. He probably has access to any existing documentation."

"Aunt Eimi's… accountant?"

"Do you know _anything_ about your inheritance?" Kikyou asked sarcastically. When Kagome wilted, the woman heaved a disgusted sigh. "I don't remember his name, but he was married to the cook."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #26, Cranberry. Posted on August 5, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	68. Showing an Interest

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's full of questions. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 68  
****Showing an Interest**

"We don't retain a full-time gardener. Miroku contracts the work on a semi-annual basis," Sesshoumaru dutifully explained, wondering at Kagome's sudden interest in the estate's management.

"Hmm…" she responded vaguely as she toyed with an empty cup—the mocha he'd bought for her after they reached their gate in the terminal. "I don't get it."

"Miss?"

"I had _some_ training," Kagome revealed, frowning thoughtfully. "Just enough to verify my latent abilities and be registered. I'm not much of a priestess, but I can tell you're _strong_."

Sesshoumaru slowly inclined his head.

"Then… _how_?"

He looked away. "It no longer matters."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #42, Mocha. Posted on August 6, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	69. Welcoming Committee

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one whose perspectives have changed. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 69  
****Welcoming Committee**

Miroku lounged disreputably against a pillar, hands in his pockets. _Sesshoumaru will nose me out if by some chance the crowds fail to react._ Right on schedule, a series of gasps rippled through the lobby, along with excited murmurs of 'youkai'. Tipping back his chauffeur's cap, Miroku spied the silver-haired butler… and did a double-take. _Sesshoumaru's being very attentive… for Sesshoumaru._ Intrigued by the youkai's new hands-on approach to Kagome, he called an affable, "Welcome back!"

"Where's Sango?" she inquired.

"Home, preparing a veritable feast! And…" Purple eyes telegraphed a silent message to Sesshoumaru. "…there'll be _five_ at dinner tonight."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #83, Purple. Posted on August 7, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	70. The Idiot Brother's Brilliant Plan

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one with bitter memories. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Note of Explanation:** We've reached the next 1000-word oneshot! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 70  
****The Idiot Brother's Brilliant Plan**

The _clang_ of swords filled Stately House's dojo as Sesshoumaru pushed his opponent back until he was pinned against the wall. Laying the edge of his blade against his half-brother's throat, he politely inquired, "Why are you here, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou's fangs flashed fearlessly. "I dropped by for New Year's, and Miroku invited me to stick around. It's kind of an annual thing." Shoving with all his might, he gained enough space to duck out from under Sesshoumaru's weapon. Dropping into a crouch a few paces away, he taunted, "Why? Have I overstayed my welcome?"

"I'm aware of your yearly visits… since it's nearly impossible to air out the stench of hanyou." Darting forward with inhuman speed, his blade swept gracefully through the space Inuyasha had occupied moments ago. "And yes, I want you gone."

For as long as either of them could recall, the only time they came close to civility was when they were locked in combat. Lord Percival had given Sesshoumaru _carte blanche_ where the dojo was concerned, and Inuyasha's infrequent visits usually included a sparring match. After Sango's welcome home feast earlier that evening, Miroku was quick to suggest that the half-brothers make use of the facility in order to 'catch up'.

Inuyasha sprang, attacking from above. "Your new mistress was watching you during dinner. What did you do to make her so sad?"

"She claims to have been ignorant of my enslavement," Sesshoumaru calmly replied, effortlessly deflecting his brother's thrust.

"She found out, and she's _upset_?" Inuyasha asked. "That's good, right? She might release you."

"Unlikely."

"I guess I wouldn't hold my breath either, but… what a chance! It's been a hell of a long time since you ended up in this fix," declared the hanyou, wincing when a near miss sent a few shorn hairs drifting towards the floor. "Y'know… you never told me how it happened," he panted. "Who caught you?"

Sesshoumaru mightn't have answered, but Kagome's question before their flight had brought back many memories. It was hard to say who was more surprised when he answered. "A girl."

Inuyasha lowered his sword and gaped at him. "You actually took up with a priestess back then?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Sesshoumaru huffed in annoyance. "The child was shorter than the blade that revived her."

"Tenseiga?"

"Hnn. She'd been set upon by wolves; afterward, she followed me."

The taiyoukai's flat voice betrayed little about his feelings on the matter, but this was more than he'd ever shared before. "You let her?" Inuyasha asked cautiously.

"I didn't prevent her."

"It's kinda hard to picture you with a kid. Wasn't she afraid of you?"

Emotion flickered briefly in golden eyes, and he quietly replied, "No… she wasn't."

Sesshoumaru raised his sword, and Inuyasha prepared to defend himself. "You liked her?"

"I grew accustomed to her presence."

"So… how was this human child responsible for your enslavement?" Inuyasha asked, bearing up under a swift barrage.

"I was unaware that she belonged to a temple," explained the youkai between strikes. "They tracked me down, demanding I release their 'kidnapped' child." A shadow crossed his face. "Rin cried."

Their blades crossed, and Inuyasha was nose-to-nose with his brother. "You were _protecting_ her?"

A fierce light flashed in Sesshoumaru's eyes, and he growled, "She was _mine_."

"What happened?"

"Since they couldn't take her, they tied us together. An old priestess performed the binding; it cost her life… and birthed the Jewel."

"Sounds ominous."

"Hnn," agreed Sesshoumaru. "I was unable to leave Rin, and their leader noticed that I obeyed her every whim. Not long afterward, an ogre attacked, and I subdued it in order to protect her."

"Saving the whole fucking temple in the process?"

"Indeed," he replied, circling around his opponent. "The head priest saw his opportunity, and as soon as she was old enough, he took her for his wife."

"Gaining control of the temple guard dog."

"For Rin's sake, I stayed without protest, and her life was short, even for a human's," Sesshoumaru shared tonelessly. "When she died, I was glad; her death meant my release. However, I couldn't leave the compound."

"The Jewel?"

He swooped down on his brother, delivering a crushing blow that sent him rolling like tumbleweed across the planking. "Another priestess took it," he practically snarled. "Tsubaki was… ambitious, and the priest made her his next wife. They made certain my enslavement would endure for generations."

Inuyasha picked himself up, dabbing at the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. "At least Eimi was nice, and Kagome doesn't seem bad."

"She's not wholly unpleasant," Sesshoumaru allowed. "But it's usually the husband who determines my role."

"Kagome's single, and in this day and age, she'll pick her own husband," Inuyasha remarked, propping his sword casually against one shoulder. "I can't see her choosing a complete jerk."

"Prospective mates are already queuing up, and they do not see her. They seek the power she represents."

"Sounds familiar. So she reminds you of you, huh?" Inuyasha smirked. "No wonder you're so protective."

"Her safety is my obligation," Sesshoumaru declared stiffly.

"Uh-huh. So as her _butler_… how are you planning to protect her from matrimony? Serve her suitors tepid tea, or just stop answering the door?" Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, and Inuyasha's grin widened. "Actually, if the guy she marries ends up holding your leash, maybe _I_ should take a number!"

In an instant, claws pressed into the hanyou's vulnerable throat, and Sesshoumaru bared elongated fangs at his younger sibling. "No."

"Sh-shit… I was _kidding_," Inuyasha protested weakly. Once released, he rubbed his abused neck and grumpily said, "If you're so certain her husband's going to have control over you, maybe _you_ should marry the girl. At least then, you'd be your own master."

An eyebrow arched as Sesshoumaru contemplated the viability of his idiot brother's suggestion. "Hnn."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What… you're actually considering it?"

The youkai fixed him with a calculating gaze, then sheathed his sword with a decisive click. "Yes, I am."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect oneshot' benefited from Color #92, Tumbleweed. Posted on August 10, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	71. Man of Many Talents

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who has plans of her own. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 71  
****Man of Many Talents**

"You're my accountant?"

"I am," Miroku smiled, producing a thick ledger with olive green bindings.

"I didn't know."

"You didn't ask!"

"That's been coming up a lot lately," Kagome sighed.

"Oh?"

"Why didn't anyone ever _mention_ that Sesshoumaru was a slave?"

"We spoke about his 'unique situation' just before your trip," Miroku pointed out.

"Well, I didn't realize that was secret code for demon-in-bondage," Kagome huffed. "He should be free."

"You'd let him go?"

"Of course! But… erm… _how_?"

"I only know that your necklace is part of the key."

"Can you find out more?"

"For you… and Sesshoumaru… anything!"

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #35, Olive. Posted on August 11, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	72. Midnight Snack

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who looks like a stranger. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 72  
****Midnight Snack**

Kagome gave up trying to sleep and tiptoed downstairs, letting her restlessness lead her towards the darkened kitchen. January was almost gone, Miroku hadn't learned anything useful, and she missed the Sesshoumaru she'd relied upon in England. _He's behaving differently… but what changed? Were we close only because we had to be? _Choosing some fruit from the bowl on the counter, she sighed. _I don't want to go back to being strangers. _

"Miss?"

She gasped, and the butler caught her peach before it hit the floor. High ponytail. Bare feet. Flowing hakama. "S-sesshoumaru?"

Still kneeling, he arched a brow. "Hnn?"

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #17, Peach. Posted on August 12, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	73. Display

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the smug one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 73  
****Display**

Sesshoumaru knew that in order to take his future into his own hands, he needed to secure his mistress's affections. He'd developed several strategies, but discarded each as unsuitable._ It's more difficult than I'd expected to make an impression on a woman whose every comfort is already my responsibility._ The youkai's golden eyes slanted towards Kagome, who sat on a cornflower blue cushion, a plate of sliced peaches forgotten by her side. With the barest of smirks, he continued the _kata_ her nighttime wandering had interrupted, confident that her eyes wouldn't wander from this demonstration of his strength and skill.

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #33, Cornflower. Posted on August 13, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	74. Postcards from France

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who gets the mail. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 74  
****Postcards from France**

"It's from Jacques!" Kagome exclaimed, scrutinizing the picture of a grape cluster from some famous vineyard in the south of France. The glossy photo was mysteriously marred by several puncture marks. "And this is... Bon's I think," she added, less certain since one corner appeared to have been melted off. "How odd..."

"Those postcards are lucky to have arrived at all," remarked Miroku with a sly glance towards the butler.

"Have they confirmed their guest list yet?" asked Sango.

"A party of twenty, including four servants," Sesshoumaru briskly replied.

"Any surprises?" Miroku inquired.

"Yes," he said calmly. "Evangeline is coming."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #52, Grape. Posted on August 14, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	75. As You Like It

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's worried about undue influence. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 75  
****As You Like It**

Kagome perched on the potting bench, watching Sesshoumaru prune his bonsai. "Why do you use clippers?" she asked curiously.

"To clip," Sesshoumaru replied blandly.

"Couldn't you just use your claws?"

"I could."

"Then why don't you?"

He simply shrugged.

"Are these your first bonsai?" she pressed.

"No."

"Did you have clippers _then_?"

"…No."

"So… do you use these because you were told… or because you prefer them?"

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome, then slowly slipped the tool into his khaki work apron's pocket. As he nipped buds with delicate flicks of his clawtips, he wondered if obedience had become a habit.

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #40, Khaki. Posted on August 17, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.

**Additional Note of Explanation: **The mention of Evangeline in the previous chapter set off a flurry of speculation, which I can quietly put to rest by pointing out that she's already appeared in this story. If you refer back to _Chapter 30: The Uppington Smythes_, you'll recall that Evangeline is the younger sister of Lord Percival and Lord Cedric. She's Stewie Kotsu's mother and grandmother to the three bachelors.


	76. Losing Her Appetite

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one's who're keeping the home fires burning. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 76  
****Losing Her Appetite**

"We're having apricot tart for supper? That's _all_?"

"No!" protested a blushing Sango. "There's whipped cream, too."

Kagome giggled. "I don't mind… but isn't it a little strange?"

"The boys are gone until tomorrow evening, and… well, I was craving it!"

Over wedges of dessert, Kagome asked, "Do you think Miroku will find anything new in the papers at the solicitor's office?"

"We can only hope!" she replied encouragingly. "I'm glad you're ending Sesshoumaru's bondage."

"What do you think he'll do afterward?"

"Probably… whatever he wants," Sango opined. "A never-ending free day!"

_He'll leave_, Kagome realized, setting aside her fork.

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #44, Apricot. Posted on August 18, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	77. Whispering in the Dark

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one whose ablutions were interrupted. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 77  
****Whispering in the Dark**

Car doors slammed, and Kagome relaxed under her covers, glad the guys were finally home safe. Long minutes passed, but she couldn't sleep. Indulging a sudden whim, she whispered, "Sesshoumaru?"

Nothing. Raising her voice, she softly called, "Sesshoumaru?"

A little louder. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Miss?" he replied in the pitch darkness.

"Y-you heard me?"

"Yes, miss. My apologies… I was delayed."

"It's nothing important," she muttered.

"It needn't be," he murmured, stepping closer.

"Are you… dripping?"

"Hnn. What did you want?"

"To see you," she admitted sheepishly.

She could hear the smirk in his answer. "Then… shall I turn on a light?"

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #100, Author's Choice, Pitch. Posted on August 19, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	78. Gossiping Servants

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one with a quirky sense of humor. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter**** 78  
****Gossiping Servants **

He hadn't intended to eavesdrop on the couple.

"When did you tell Kagome?" whispered Sango.

"Three days ago."

Sesshoumaru stopped massaging lemon oil into the sideboard.

"Did she change her mind?"

"It's more accurate to say she's had a change of heart."

"I'd noticed," Sango murmured. "That's all the more reason, don't you think?"

"It doesn't matter what I think," Miroku replied gently.

"He's very attached to her."

"Literally," he quipped.

"You _know_ what I mean!"

"Yes... and yes," Miroku answered. "It's an interesting case of cross purposes."

"Don't they want the same thing?"

"They _do_; that's what's so amusing."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #13, Lemon. Posted on August 20, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	79. Temptation

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's realized a thing or two. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 79  
****Temptation**

The Jewel's glow ebbed away, leaving a heartsick Kagome curled around her pillow. She'd never cared for this part of being a priestess; looking inward meant facing uncomfortable truths._ I'm so ashamed._ After all her brave words, bold promises, and best intentions, she was stalling. _Maybe I could wait until after the Smythes' visit? No... if letting go is difficult now, it'll only be harder later. I'll do this quickly... before it's too late._

She needed to keep practicing and tried centering herself again, but thoughts and emotions scattered like dandelion fluff. _Who am I kidding? It's already too late. _

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #25, Dandelion. Posted on August 21, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	80. The Wrench in His Plans

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's prepared. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Note of Explanation:** We've reached the next 1000-word oneshot! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 80  
****The Wrench in His Plans**

Sunlight spilled through the windows in Stately House's kitchen; it was a baking day, and the heady smell of yeast made the spacious room a pleasant place to linger. While Sango bustled, she and her husband compared notes about menus and shopping lists. Their annual visitors would arrive in four more days, and the time had come to double-check their itineraries, making sure every detail was in place for the hectic week.

Sesshoumaru idly tapped a flier for a local festival, more concerned by the untouched food on the corner of the counter than by the need to finalize the outings schedule. It was mid-morning, and Kagome still hadn't put in an appearance. _Perhaps a breakfast tray_, he mused, eyeing the bowls of mango and pineapple Sango had set out earlier. Before his planning reached the 'coffee or tea' stage, he heard her on the stairs. _She's coming... __very__ slowly. _Concern flared into consternation when Kagome stepped through the door and sought his gaze. The set of her jaw immediately put him on edge.

"Sesshoumaru, may I speak with you, please?"

He recognized the underlying command in her request and swiftly complied. Rising smoothly, he respectfully inclined his head. "Yes, miss."

"I'm sorry, but I need to touch you," she said uneasily.

"As you wish, miss."

"I'll just... erm... okay, then."

Without further ado, Kagome flung her arms around his waist, hiding her face against his neatly-pressed shirt. Stunned, he cast a confused glance towards Miroku, who'd moved to his wife's side. Then, Sesshoumaru felt a swell of power... and went rigid. Spiritual energy buffeted his senses, and his youki attempted to rise to his defense; however, he couldn't harm _this_ woman. He grasped Kagome's arms but couldn't push her away. Conflicting instincts left him impotent, and panic rose like gorge in his throat.

"_Trust_ her, you stubborn fool," Miroku chided with gentle exasperation.

Sesshoumaru started at his words, then looked down at the woman who held his life in her hands. _She's crying._ There were no sobs or sniffles, just a steady stream of sadness flowing along with the energy that enveloped them. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her, petting her hair in what he hoped was a soothing manner. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to relax, and with a jolt, he realized what was happening. Kagome was tapping into the Jewel. _Arguing with it may be a more accurate description._ With a growing sense of awe, Sesshoumaru bore witness to the priestess's struggle to impose her will upon the whirling orb.

With fierce desperation, Kagome wrested something free, and Sesshoumaru gasped when a piece of himself that he hadn't realized was missing was returned. As he grappled with the sudden surge in his youki, he bowed his head beside hers and breathed, "What have you done?"

"Kept my promise," she replied weakly.

Kagome pulled back; he released her but quickly grabbed her shoulders to keep her from turning away. The chain around her neck was _empty_. He could feel the truth singing through his veins, sending his youki into a triumphant whirl. _I'm free!_

She eased away from him; his arms fell to his sides as she stepped back. Meeting his still-stunned gaze with a look of utter tragedy, she whispered,"I'll miss you," and fled.

* * *

He was happy to be free, but Sesshoumaru felt inexplicably cheated. Kagome had completely undercut his scheme. _It was a good plan. A brilliant plan._ After so many centuries, it had pleased him to even _have_ a plan. Now, he had _no_ plans. Sesshoumaru grimaced when a tap on the door announced Miroku's presence. "It's open."

The man raised a brow at the collection of sake bottles on the table. "Can you _get_ drunk?"

"Apparently not," Sesshoumaru replied flatly.

Miroku chuckled, then said, "I'm sorry to intrude upon your privacy, but I have a personal request. You see, Kagome hasn't left her room in two days."

"Why not?"

"She's grieving," Miroku said with an incongruous smile. "She convinced herself that you'd leave the moment you could."

Sesshoumaru gazed towards the ceiling and candidly asked, "Am I truly free? I still want..." He hesitated and began anew. "Certain things have not changed, even though the bond has been dissolved."

"Well… your enslavement robbed you of certain freedoms, but as far as I can see, your individuality remained intact. I have no doubt that you have always been intelligent, reserved, aloof... need I go on?" Miroku asked kindly.

"I am still myself."

"Then perhaps a choice you made while bonded may be the same one you would make now."

"Perhaps."

"Incidentally, I have a business proposition. We have guests arriving in thirty-six hours, and while I've arranged for extra staff, I find myself in need of an experienced organizer to keep them in line. The pay is quite generous. Would you be interested... at least in the short term?"

"You need a butler?"

"No, no… nothing so British," Miroku corrected, a twinkle in his eye. "I thought you might like to assume a role more suited to the _current_ lady of the house."

"And that would be...?"

"You two can finalize the details," he replied breezily. "However, I _must_ insist on a change in uniform."

* * *

An hour later, Sesshoumaru stood outside Kagome's door. A full-scale raid of Lord Percival's innumerable trunks had yielded several sets of traditional clothing, which Miroku and Sango insisted were appropriate for his altered position within the household. Strangely enough, the new wardrobe helped him feel more like the person he'd always been. Independent. Dominant. Sure of what he wanted.

He rapped firmly, and she answered listlessly. When Sesshoumaru presented himself without a shred of his former subservience, Kagome stared in disbelief at the proud youkai. "You came back?" she whispered wonderingly.

Sesshoumaru extended his hand in invitation and quickly found his arms filled with a teary-eyed Kagome. It was much easier this time to draw her close, long fingers gently sifting through dark tresses. "Hnn... I never left."

* * *

**End Notes: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect oneshot' benefited from Color #81, Mango. Posted on August 24, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta. **Special Thanks:** The results for the quarterly awards were just posted at **Dokuga**, a community that celebrates both FanFiction and FanArt for this favorite fandom couple. I'm so _very_ pleased to announce that _Impeccable_ placed first in the 'Best Drabble' category! You readers have my heartfelt gratitude for all the kind compliments, wild speculations, witty observations, giddy fangasms, and good-natured complaints you've sent my way!


	81. Impending Invasion

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who has the jitters. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 81  
****Impending Invasion**

"Miroku called, miss. They'll be here within the hour," Sesshoumaru announced.

"Already?" Kagome asked in frantic tones, going back to tossing clothing onto her bed.

"Do you require assistance?"

"I've never done this before! What should I _wear_?"

"The plum blossom kimono," he calmly directed. Stepping back into the hallway, Sesshoumaru returned carrying a large, beige armchair.

"What's that?"

"A chair."

"Why do I need a chair?"

"Security."

Kagome gaped. "You're planning to stay in my room?"

"I am."

"B-but... they were after _you_! Once they realize you're free, they'll lose interest."

"That remains to be seen," Sesshoumaru countered stubbornly.

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #43, Beige. Posted on August 25, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	82. Making an Entrance

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's been telling tales. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 82  
****Making an Entrance**

A tall woman with chestnut curls breezed through the front door. "_Sesshoumaru_! You look simply _delicious_ in hakama! Be a dear and translate?"

"Of course."

"_Sango_! When are you due?"

"S-september, ma'am."

"Brilliant!" Turning to Kagome, she exclaimed, "_You_ must be the sweet young thing Boniface mentioned!"

Caught by keen, periwinkle eyes, she managed a bewildered, "I'm Kagome."

"_Now_ I understand what all the kerfuffle is about!" The woman soundly kissed Kagome's cheeks. "We'll have our tête-à-tête soon, but first, I'll pay my respects to Percy and Eimi. Ta!"

"Who...?"

Bon answered with a smirk, "_That_ was my grandmother—Evangeline."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #64, Periwinkle. Posted on August 26, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	83. Blossoming Wallflower

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's having the most fun. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 83  
****Blossoming Wallflower**

Zigzagging strands of lights illuminated a walkway overhung by lanterns and streamers. "I took Miss Higurashi for a wallflower, but she's more like a butterfly tonight," Lord Cedric observed. Kagome flitted between booths, encouraging a small entourage of his great-grandchildren to try every amusement.

"Her heart's on her sleeve," Evangeline smiled. "What do you think of her shadow?"

"Hard to miss." Sesshoumaru's hair shone against an eggplant purple _yukata_.

"_And_?"

"He's manor-born."

"Regal... imposing..." Evangeline agreed. "Totosai didn't teach him that."

Golden eyes flashed their way, and a brow arched.

"He's also _listening_," Cedric chuckled.

Evangeline blew Sesshoumaru a kiss.

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #78, Eggplant. Posted on August 27, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	84. Grandma's Boy

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's a regular chip off the old Grandmére. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 84  
****Grandma's Boy**

Kagome carried some melon onto the veranda and found Evangeline and Jacques peering intently at something on the grounds below. "Ohayo."

"Mm-hmm," Jacques agreed dreamily.

"Just admiring the scenery, dear," Evangeline smiled.

Following their gaze, Kagome realized they were watching one of Miroku's 'extra staff'. "That's Inuyasha." The hanyou was setting up tables for the afternoon's sakura-viewing tea.

Jacques tried to excuse himself, but a fast-paced exchange in French ended with Evangeline triumphant; he sheepishly resumed his seat. "I will translate."

"O-okay...."

"_I_ want to know more about Inuyasha," he confided. "But Grandmére asks... when did you fall in love?"

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #62, Melon. Posted on August 28, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta. If you didn't know, _ohayo_ means "good morning" in Japanese.


	85. Tete a Tete a Trois

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who appears to favor alternate pairings. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 85  
****Tête-à-Tête à Trois**

"E-excuse me?" Kagome stammered, blushing.

Evangeline laughed and changed the subject. "Eimi and I _adored_ unlikely matches, having made them ourselves. We stood up for Moue when he lost his heart. 'Twas _quite_ the scandal... giving up his inheritance for his girl!"

"Mou?"

"My father—Maurice," Jacques supplied.

"Stewie's romance was _such_ fun! Kikyou's near her confinement, so he kept her home. Adorable boy."

"How... nice," Kagome managed.

"Now _that_ young man..." Evangeline gestured to where Inuyasha was helping Sango cover tables with carnation pink cloths. "He's a hanyou, yes?"

"Yes."

"The world needs more like him... don't you think?"

* * *

**End Notes: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #60, Carnation. **Explanation: **"Moue" is French for a discontented pout. "Mou" is a mild expletive in Japanese, akin to 'darn' or 'dang'. "Moo" is what a cow says, but that's beside the point... and none of them make for a terribly flattering nickname. Poor Maurice. Posted on August 31, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	86. Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the suspicious one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 86  
****Sweet Dreams**

Hair damp and cheeks flushed from her bath, Kagome reclined against her headboard, lost in thought. Sesshoumaru watched her over the top of his book. Tonight's pajamas featured pastel bunnies frolicking with smiling carrots. _Hardly alluring, unless you consider an overwhelming desire to remove them in order to end their existence. _A small smile teased at her lips, and the youkai's nostrils flared. "Who are you thinking about?" he suddenly asked.

"Inuyasha," she replied candidly.

Sesshoumaru's startled expression was quickly shuttered. "Don't waste your time."

"Don't say that!"

He frowned faintly. "What could you possibly see in my half-brother?"

_Hope._

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #90, Carrot. Posted on September 1, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	87. Between Gentlemen

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's shot down. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 87  
****Between Gentlemen**

"Oi, what parts of the beach you want groomed?" Inuyasha asked, sidestepping the line-up of cars in the drive.

"The sandy parts," Sesshoumaru drawled.

"What's _your_ problem today?" the hanyou grumbled before heading cliff-ward.

Bon ambled over, striking a casual pose. "She freed you, right?"

"Hnn."

"You must be attached for _other_ reasons, then." Kagome appeared, wearing a fitted, plaid skirt, and Bon whistled appreciatively. "Can I ride with her?"

"_I'll_ be escorting Miss Higurashi."

"Everyone's talking about your boundless confidence, but I'm unconvinced."

A brow arched.

"Your bluff's good... but you're definitely holding back. What are you afraid of?"

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #94, Sand. Posted on September 2, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta. Okay... raise your hands. How many of you thought 'plaid' was the color? ::mischievous twinkle::


	88. Idle Threat

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's mostly teasing. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 88  
****Idle Threat**

Though the bachelors showed no signs of pursuit, Kagome's self-appointed protector insisted on standing guard. Although Sesshoumaru often read, he _was_ distractable. As she stretched languidly, the top of her aqua blue, polka-dot pajamas rode up; golden eyes lifted from his page.

"I was thinking..." she said lightly.

"Hnn?"

"I should invite one of the Kotsus to stay on. Jacques would agree in a heartbeat, but _poor_ Inuyasha. Maybe Bon..."

Sesshoumaru laid aside his book, stalked over, and quietly asked, "Why would you do such a thing?"

Kagome smiled mischievously at the looming youkai. "To keep you in my bedroom."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #39, Aqua. Posted on September 3, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	89. Ever Broadening Hints

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's joined the conspiracy. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 89  
****Ever-Broadening Hints**

Rene was the last guest to leave the tatami room, waggling his brows at Sesshoumaru before sliding the _shoji_ doors shut, leaving the youkai alone with Kagome. Nonplussed, he began collecting trays; pushing back her trailing sleeves, she padded across the straw mats in her _tabi_, gathering teacups.

"No, miss," he chided, taking them from her hands.

"Are _you_ forbidding _me_ from helping?" she asked archly.

"Yes."

"Mmm... make me," Kagome countered sweetly.

Sesshoumaru... _wanted_. To meet her challenge... to establish his dominance... to accept the invitation beckoning in her eyes. But damn it all, something _was_ holding him back.

**

* * *

**

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect oneshot' benefited from Color #49, Straw. Posted on September 4, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta. Special thanks to RosieB for her tip on outwitting FF, which has been ornery all day.


	90. Bared Soul

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's standing guard. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Note of Explanation: **We've reached the next 1000-word oneshot! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 90  
****Bared Soul**

A grand dinner party was to be the highlight of the evening, and Stately House was abuzz with preparations. Caterers had taken over the kitchens, and Miroku and Inuyasha were working under Sesshoumaru's watchful eye in the courtyard behind the house. At Kagome's request, Sango opened the large room where Eimi's trunks were stored so that Lord Cedric's daughters and granddaughters could choose authentic finery. The entire afternoon was spent in ecstasies over the treasure trove of textiles—grown women indulging in a game of dress-up.

_Well... grown women and one translator. _Kagome glanced sympathetically towards Jacques, whose position as 'Grandmére's favorite' was keeping him from the cricket lawn. He accepted the role with good grace and kept his aunties and cousins entertained by trying on nearly as many _kimono_ as they.

Evangeline waited until the others were twittering and trilling over a trunk-full of _obi_ to pull Kagome and Jacques aside and ask, "So how's it going? Any sparks?"

"Maybe a little?" she answered, flushing with embarrassment.

"You don't sound very sure," Evangeline pouted.

"I'm _not_!" she returned miserably.

"Don't grow discouraged, dearie," Evangeline said, patting Kagome's arm affectionately. "A stubborn male cannot be pushed; he must be coaxed!"

"He's probably not interested."

Jacques flashed an amused smile before relaying the comment, and his grandmother's bell-like laughter filled the room. "Nonsense, girl," she cheerfully scolded. "Do you know why Eimi wore blue? _This_ was one of her favorites." Evangeline held up a kimono that exactly matched her twinkling eyes.

"Lord Percival had blue eyes!" Kagome exclaimed, remembering.

"Just so," the older woman agreed. "And Eimi _always_ wore blue. She said it was a charm to draw his eyes to her." Pointing to the rack where Kagome's pink kimono waited, Evangeline said, "Your cherry blossoms are pretty, but I think that _this_ would be _so_ much more appropriate."

Kagome took the silken extravagance over to one of the mirrors and contemplated the way the hues shifted and changed in the light. "It's perfect!" she smiled.

* * *

Miroku sidled up to Sesshoumaru, who stood in one corner of the reception room, making sure that the caterer's waitstaff were being sufficiently attentive. "Everything seems to be in order; why don't you take a turn of the garden?" the man casually urged. "Inuyasha and I did a fine job with the decorations, if I do say so myself."

The youkai gratefully accepted the suggestion, slipping from the crowded room through the open _shoji_ doors. Like most of Percival and Eimi's estate, the courtyard behind the house was a blend of cultures and styles. Cascading Japanese maples and a _koi_ pond shared space with English rosebushes and boxwood hedges. Paper lanterns of every size and hue transformed the space—warm, luminous, magical. In the largest of the trees, Sesshoumaru spied his half-brother, casually sprawled on a low limb. "Hiding?"

"Hell, yeah."

An insult regarding his half-brother's courage died on Sesshoumaru's lips as he watched the brightly-lit roomful of mingling Smythes. "Wise," he finally agreed.

"There's your lady," Inuyasha announced after a record-breaking three minutes of non-combative relative proximity.

Sesshoumaru searched for the splash of pink that would surely betray Kagome's position... but she wasn't wearing the sakura kimono. Deep gold silk overlaid with myriad amber leaves—her distinctively autumnal kimono was bound by an _obi_ with rippling bands of violet and yellow. He understood, and he was entranced. Without words, she declared her choice to them all.

As the evening progressed, Sesshoumaru's eyes rarely strayed from Kagome, but he kept his distance, even when she sought his gaze... and blushed under it. Inuyasha finally left his treetop refuge in order to confront his brother. "I've always known you're an asshole, but I never took you for a fool." Gesturing towards Kagome, he asked, "You want I should put her on a platter for you?"

Sesshoumaru glared at the hanyou, then growled, "Don't let anyone follow."

"Keh... no problem."

Ignoring the curious stares, Sesshoumaru strode across the garden to where Kagome lingered beneath an arbor, fairly glowing in the lantern-light. Taking her elbow, he murmured, "Come." They'd barely reached the shelter of a hedge when he scooped her into his arms and began to run, streaking across the lawns towards the cliffs, then launching into open space. She didn't protest the handling, clinging trustingly as they spiraled slowly towards the neatly-groomed beach below.

Sesshoumaru was frustrated. The woman he wished to court was wooing him instead, but the little minx had _no idea_ who he was... _what_ he was. He could simply hide certain aspects of himself from her, but honor forbade this selfish tactic. _I will not deceive her._ He tried to collect his thoughts and formulate an explanation, but when he set Kagome on her feet and met her questioning gaze, words escaped him. _Are they really needed? _Gesturing for her to stay where she was, he carefully distanced himself before closing his eyes and baring his soul. When the tumult of _youki_ quieted, an enormous white dog opened blood-red eyes. Kagome gaped at him, and he could hear her heart fluttering. _I am youkai. Do you understand __now__, woman? _

"Sesshoumaru?" she whispered, eyes fixed upon the crescent moon that still decorated his brow in this form.

Robbed of speech, he simply inclined his head. She took her time taking everything in—deadly fangs, lurid eyes, silver ruff—and when she finally moved, it was toward him. He craned his neck to keep her in view as she stole closer. With growing impatience, he wished she would say something... anything. He needed to know her verdict.

Kagome reached out with both hands to touch a curved claw that was half-buried in the sand; it was nearly as big as she. Then she tipped her face back and said, "They're really very elegant... even now."

Her trust in him was complete... her love was strong enough for the truth... and her tentative smile was his final undoing. _I am hers, and she will be mine. _

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect oneshot' benefited from Color #5, Violet. Posted on September 7, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	91. Anticlimaxing

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's still being protective. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 91  
****Anticlimaxing**

Kagome lay awake, trying to hold onto elation. Sesshoumaru had swept her off her feet, and she wanted to remember everything. With a sigh that was decidedly less dreamy than those she'd breathed two hours ago, she assured herself that tonight had been Important. Still, she felt a little like Cinderella, sitting on a pumpkin, wondering if she'd imagined the carriage, the ball, and the prince. _If only he'd given me something to hold onto—a declaration, a promise, a glass slipper._ But Sesshoumaru hadn't spoken, and all he'd left behind was an empty chair. _A kiss would've been nice. _

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #50, Pumpkin. Posted on September 8, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	92. Demystification

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's short on sleep. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 92  
****Demystification**

At dawn, Inuyasha found Kagome sitting on the beach. "Oi," he called softly.

She blinked up at the rake-toting hanyou. "You're going to erase them?"

"Gotta," he shrugged, noting her disappointment. Gazing over blue-green waters, he casually asked, "So... are you and he...?"

"I _think_ so..."

_Too hesitant. Damn._ "Look, Sesshoumaru's trust is probably the rarest thing in existence... but you've got it. He gave it to you last night." Inuyasha began pushing sand into giant paw-prints before adding, "I'm counting on you to avenge me."

"Eh?"

"Make the bastard raise a whole buncha hanyou."

Her giggle was his triumph.

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #59, Blue Green. Posted on September 9, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	93. Parting Gift

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who always seems to speak in italics and exclamation points. No, wait... that one _was_ mine. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**Chapter 93  
****Parting Gift**

Sesshoumaru was unamused to find Evangeline in the conservatory."_There_ you are!" she trilled happily. "_Look_!"

A second cage hung over his potting bench, and he suspiciously eyed its inhabitant. Modest brown feathers were tipped with avocado green. "A canary."

"No, she's a _finch_," Evangeline corrected, fairly preening. "Her name is Mimi! Isn't that clever?"

"Quite," he replied flatly.

"Though they're different species, they're quite compatible."

_Subtle. _

"Percy needs someone to sing for!"

"Hnn."

"And Mimi needs someone to _tell her_ she's special."

"You don't say."

"I do." Evangeline patted his arm on her way out. "Take good care of her."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #21, Avocado. You, too, can raise hanyou birdies at home. Look it up! ::wink:: Posted on September 10, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	94. Pending

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's finally tipping his hand. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 94  
****Pending**

Kagome wore wild, strawberry-strewn pajamas and a surprised expression when she answered Sesshoumaru's knock. "D-did you need something?"

"To tuck you in," he solemnly answered, a smile in his eyes. Once she was settled, he calmly asked, "Do you understand what it means to mate a youkai?"

"I'll live happily ever after?" she playfully inquired.

"So you _do_ know."

"Know... what?"

"You don't?"

Kagome huffed. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Hnn. Until you're aware of all the consequences, I won't initiate them." Her lips turned down, and he gently brushed the pout with his thumb. "Soon," he promised.

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #82, Wild Strawberry. Posted on September 11, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	95. For Keeps

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's been doing his homework. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 95  
****For Keeps**

"B-but that's _impossible_!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Actually, the phenomenon's well-documented," Miroku replied, gesturing towards his scrolls with an almond cookie. "Scholars agree, the mating bond's an instinctual act. The demon imparts a portion of their life force to their human partner, extending their lifespan."

"Isn't that a _good_ thing?" she asked, not understanding Sesshoumaru's solemnity.

"You'll be _bound_ to me."

Sango returned with a fresh pot of tea and scolded, "This _isn't_ the same! You proposed, and Kagome can decide whether or not to accept. You gave her a _choice_!"

Sesshoumaru frowned... Kagome looked away... and Miroku laughed into his teacup.

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #74, Almond. Posted on September 14, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	96. Red Tape

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's going to be recognized. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 96  
****Red Tape**

"What's all this?" Kagome asked curiously. Sesshoumaru and Miroku were marooned at the kitchen table, surrounded by a veritable sea of paperwork.

"Alas, the red string of fate does not preclude the red tape of bureaucracy," Miroku mournfully replied.

"Eh?"

"I'm not a person," Sesshoumaru gravely announced.

Miroku sighed. "He's a registered... entity. Establishing his identity is taking time; we're starting from scratch since there are no records."

"It's important?" she inquired.

"His independence will be officially recognized, so yes."

"It's also the only way to have my choice of a mate officially recognized," Sesshoumaru stoically declared.

Kagome simply nodded.

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #61, Maroon. Posted on September 15, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	97. The Solicitor's Return

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one whose pedigree is impeccable. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 97  
****The Solicitor's Return**

Houjou frowned at Miroku's paperwork. "I'll need to confer..." he began doubtfully, but was interrupted when Inuyasha slouched through the door and tossed a thick, tan packet onto the table.

"I kinda kept some stuff... just in case," he announced gruffly. "Pedigree and all that kinda crap. Let Mr. Lawyer take a look."

Sesshoumaru blinked.

"The old estate's long gone, but we hold land rights. Title's in this bastard's name... I'm executor."

"So I see," Houjou murmured, quickly perusing the documentation. Mild brown eyes finally lifted, and he offered a deferential nod. "Lord Sesshoumaru, how may I be of service?"

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #19, Tan. Posted on September 16, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	98. Foregone Conclusions

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's left the best for last. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 98  
****Foregone Conclusions**

Having spent centuries around human females, Sesshoumaru recognized the signs of discontent. Kagome was growing as prickly as a thistle, and while there was a certain satisfaction in knowing that he held so much sway over her emotions, her pique was ill-timed. _Everything's ready. _

When she flounced out after breakfast, the Houshiyomis exchanged glances, and Miroku spoke up. "Sesshoumaru... I don't mean to question your grasp of the obvious..."

The youkai's brow arched.

"You've been straightforward about your intentions, honorable in your behavior, diligent in your preparations..."

"But?"

Sango's kindness was edged with exasperation. "A lady likes to be _asked_."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #66, Thistle. Posted on September 17, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	99. Reaching an Understanding

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who's being literal. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 99  
****Reaching an Understanding**

Sesshoumaru understood that a walk on the beach could clear the mind, but when he caught up to Kagome, she was miles from home. "Come back," he urged. "Everything's ready."

"For what?"

"For us." Kagome radiated unhappiness, but Sesshoumaru tilted his head expectantly.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked wearily.

"You are mine."

She huffed. "Fine... I'm yours."

He shook his head and repeated, "You are mine."

Kagome frowned. "I'm yours."

Gently, he tried again. "You are mine."

She searched Sesshoumaru's face, eyes lingering on his indigo crescent. "Y-you are mine?"

"Would that please you, Kagome?"

"Yes."

* * *

**End Note: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect' drabble benefited from Color #80, Indigo. Posted on September 18, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.


	100. Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this odd little story… especially for the one who appreciates symmetry. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Note of Explanation: **We've reached the last 1000-word oneshot! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 100  
****Happily Ever After**

Sesshoumaru hovered expectantly as Kagome signed papers drawn up by the lawyers at Heihou, Houhum, & Houjou. These formalities were necessary, but time-consuming. Miroku's low commentary accompanied the scratching of her pen as he patiently explained the significance of each document and the ramifications of her acceptance. _What is hers is now mine; what is mine is now hers. _The equality she'd been insisting they shared from the beginning was now a matter of record.

The last form was a meager half-sheet to register their union—the consensual joining of human and youkai. Their signatures were duly applied, with Miroku and Sango adding theirs as witnesses. "Is that all?" Kagome asked.

Miroku glanced up from the envelope he was sealing and smiled. "This'll satisfy the powers that be, but I sincerely doubt they've satisfied your intended."

Sango grumbled a little, noting, "The marriage hardly seems official without _some_ kind of ceremony."

"This isn't a marriage; it's a mating," her husband countered, a gleam in his eyes. "I'm sure you understand why the proceedings are best observed in private?" Both ladies blushed, and Sesshoumaru lifted a brow in Miroku's direction... but the man only winked.

* * *

He'd prepared the new suite himself, wanting to observe the old traditions even if no one else grasped the significance. Sesshoumaru carefully watched Kagome's face as she surveyed the spacious room—sunlight filtered by paper screens, smooth planking, floor cushions, and a large futon. Against one wall stood the curio she'd shown an interest in right after her inheritance; on the opposite wall hung his swords, including Tenseiga... which his brother had secured and kept safe for him. Another 'Stately' touch was the pair of armchairs before the hearth. She slipped her hand into his, saying, "This is _ours_."

"Yes."

"So... what comes next?"

He smirked faintly. "Are you in a hurry?"

"Nooo..."

"Very well." Once they were seated in the armchairs, he said, "You undoubtedly have questions; it's wisest to address them beforehand. Ask, and I will answer."

She considered his offer, her eyes taking on a shine. "I do have _one_ question," she admitted. The youkai solemnly inclined his head, and she tilted hers coquettishly. "Sesshoumaru, _when_ are you going to kiss me?"

Genuinely surprised, he rose gracefully, then dropped to his knees before Kagome. Still taller than she, he searched her upturned face, trying to fathom the swirling emotions that finally coalesced into... exasperation. With a small huff, she reached up; her fingers glided along the stripe that blazed across his cheekbone. Sesshoumaru's eyes slid shut as she continued to his ear, skimming the edge all the way to its point.

When he reopened his eyes, she regarded him with awed confusion. "Why would you want _me_?"

These were _not_ the sorts of questions he'd expected, and he had no ready answer. Confounded, Sesshoumaru neatly avoided the second question by responding to the first. At long last, he kissed her.

* * *

He woke to the tickle of fingertips trailing across his abdomen, feather light as they traced its planes. Resisting the urge to hum his approval, Sesshoumaru relaxed under his mate's meandering touches, content to let her explore. _Let her have her way... again. _

His magnanimous plan to satisfy Kagome's curiosity _before_ claiming her had spiraled out of his control, for she clearly preferred hands-on learning. On that first evening, caresses and inquiries mingled, and her confidence flourished. Once again, he'd been outflanked—seduced by the woman he'd planned to coax. Where she led, he followed; what he offered, she accepted. _A pleasing mate. A pleased mate. The simple symmetry..._ escaped him the moment her lips brushed his skin, her hair spilling across his thighs as she trailed kisses along the magenta stripe that rode high over his hip. A husky groan slipped past his restraint.

Three days ago, they'd entered these rooms, and he had no intention of leaving until he was confident that the mating bond was intact. The blending of life forces wasn't accomplished in a single tryst. His instincts demanded near-constant contact, and he reinforced his choice in simple, sensual ways. Touching, tasting, he set himself the task of memorizing Kagome. Surrounded in her scent, his ears attuned to every responsive nuance, he willed the ties to knit, locking her soul to his.

The Houshiyomis had been told not to expect their emergence for a week, and meal trays appeared outside their door at regular intervals; but Sesshoumaru was elated that the combination of Kagome's playfulness and pliancy was hastening the process. Already, he could feel echoes of eternity shivering through their connection. His fingers tangled in her hair, and she lifted her head to gaze into half-lidded golden eyes. "More," he urged.

_You are mine_, her eyes declared with every kiss she laid.

_I am yours_, he agreed with every panted breath.

Urged on by rising desire, Sesshoumaru reversed their positions, kneeling over Kagome as she smiled up at him from amidst the pillows. Silver hair fanned over golden skin, and he bent to mimic the patterns she'd made over his body, mirroring her tenderness, returning her pleasure. She shifted and squirmed as he tickled and teased, and soon, her sighs gave way to needier moans. They beckoned to him, and he answered their insistent call.

Again, he tested the link he was forging, which teetered on the brink of completion. Every fiber of his being yearned to protect her from anything that might try to steal her away—even time. She had given him up so selflessly, but he was selfish. _I __will__ have her; this life __will__ be shared. _Mind and body united to accomplish his purpose, and before long, she arched beneath him, lost in bliss.

"Kagome," he murmured, calling her back. When she blinked contentedly at him, he whispered, "It's done."

She drew him down for a slow, deep kiss, languidly affirming, _I am yours. _

Cradling her in his arms, he matched her tempo, and with every stroke, he jubilantly declared, _You are mine. _

* * *

_**And they lived happily ever after...**_

* * *

**End Notes: **This story in snippets owes some of its structure to the Live Journal community 100colors, which offers a tempting palette of prompts. This particular 'perfect oneshot' benefited from Color #7, Lime. For those not in the know, 'lime' is slang for a non-graphic description of a sexual encounter, so this chapter's splash of citrus is intended to satisfy the final requirement of my 100colors claim. Posted on September 21, 2009, with thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.

So ends my mini-epic... just in time to mark a milestone. Tomorrow, September 22, 2009 is my **third anniversary** as a fanfiction writer, and this story was my way of finishing the year with a flourish! (Yes, I actually planned it out that way. I'm quirky like that.) Thanks for celebrating with me!

My compliments to the clever readers who realized that several **thinly-veiled canon characters** found their way onto the Uppington Smythe's family tree. They were (in order of mention) Ginkotsu as Gen. Kotsu, Mukotsu as Maurice 'Moue' Smythe-Kotsu, Suikotsu as Dr. Stewart 'Stewie' Smythe-Kotsu, Bankotsu as Boniface 'Bon' Smythe-Kotsu, Jakotsu as Jacques Smythe-Kotsu, Renkotsu as Rene Smythe-Kotsu… and though Doctor Kotsu _hopes_ to name their baby 'Kikyou' after his beloved wife, he'll have to settle for Kyou since she's expecting a boy… rounding out the **Band of Seven** with Kyokotsu.

In addition, I'd like offer my sincere thanks to the various artists who have shared their talent by illustrating their favorite moments from _Impeccable_. I regularly update the list of links on my profile, so make sure to check out the **fan art**!


End file.
